¿Tú Eres Mi Felicidad?
by Serenity Amaya
Summary: UA. Serena siempre ha amado a Darien y él solo la ve como una amiga hasta que se enamora de ella. Una traición hará que su linda historia de amor se vea truncada, dándole la oportunidad de conocer a Seiya Kou y de enamorarse nuevamente, pero el destino le tendrá preparada varias pruebas, incluso el hecho de preguntarse, ¿Tú eres mi felicidad, Seiya? o ¿En realidad lo es Darien?
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo Editado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

** "¿Tú eres mi felicidad?"**

**_ "_Prólogo"**

Siempre que comenzamos un romance, sobre todo nuestro primer amor nos preguntamos, ¿Tú eres mi felicidad?... ¿Estaremos juntos para siempre?

Tener un amor, un romance, una ilusión nos hace soñar, reír, vivir… pero también llorar.

Todo es alegría hasta que la persona que tanto amamos no respeta ciertas cosas que son importantes para nuestra felicidad y que traerán consecuencias que nos hará sufrir mucho, hasta que conocemos a alguien que realmente nos quiere y nos volvemos a hacer la misma pregunta, ¿Tú eres mi felicidad? Esta es la pregunta que Serena deberá responderse así misma pronto, ya que podría perder para siempre a su verdadero amor.

De esta manera doy por iniciado mi primer fic que espero que sea de su agrado, para poder crear otros más, y gracias a mi amiga Patty Ramírez de Chiba por todo su apoyo.

**Juanita Díaz Navarro,Serenity Amaya.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Editado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "¿Por qué tú si puedes?"**

En la ciudad de Tokio vivía la familia Tsukino, compuesta por Ikuko, Kenji, Andrew el hijo mayor de 22 años, un rubio alto de ojos verdes, quien se encontraba estudiando el último año de arquitectura, además tenía novia: Lita Kino, una de las mejores amigas de su queridísima hermana Serena, una rubia no muy alta que se distinguía de las demás por realizarse unos chonguitos en el cabello y por tener un gran talento para tocar el piano. Ella estudiaba en la preparatoria Milenio de Plata y estaba cursando primer año, es decir, tenía 16 años. Esa mañana comenzó cuando se oyeron los gritos de Serena.

-¡Andrew!- gritaba la rubia enrabiada

-¡Que sucede niñita loca! –le respondía el rubio con ironía.

-Escúchame, entiendo que este sea tu último año de universidad y lo que tú quieras pero ¿por qué tomaste una de mis fotografías favoritas sin permiso pedazo de plano?

-Serena no le pongas tanto drama, sabes muy bien que para esta maqueta necesitaba fotografías de la familia y como nunca me diste una, tuve que usar esta en la que sales durmiendo.

Entre tanto grito y pelea, aparece Ikuko presenciando de nuevo otra pelea.

-Niños ya es tarde deben irse ya.-dijo viendo a Andrew.- Tú hijo a la universidad y tú hija a la preparatoria.-dijo con un poco de seriedad

-¡Ay no! –gritaron los hermanos.- ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Serena ve por tus cosas y ayúdame a subir mi maqueta al auto.- indicó Andrew.

Los hermanos ya se encontraban arriba del auto a punto de irse cuando Ikuko salió.

-Niños, sus almuerzos.

-Gracias mamá, te amamos, adiós.-se despidieron los chicos.

.

.

Andrew pasó a dejar a Serena a la escuela y se fue sin antes decirle que no estaría de turno en el crown y claramente saludar a su novia.

-Está bien Andrew. Nos vemos después. Suerte con tu maqueta. Te quiero hermanito.

-Suerte en tu examen de música Serena. Yo también te quiero…y Lita a ti te amo.

Esto último hizo que la castaña amiga de Serena se sonrojará.

-Bueno chicas entremos a clases.- apresuró Amy.

-Está bien.-resignada Mina.

-Bueno chicos.-decía la maestra.- ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

-Yo.- ofreciéndose Serena, para luego tomar asiento frente al piano y comenzar a tocar "La oda a la alegría".-Muy bien.- la felicitó la maestra, tienes un 10.

-Muchas gracias, maestra.

.

.

Así paso la tarde para las chicas quienes a la salida de la escuela se encontraron con un apuesto joven de 22 años, cabello negro, unos ojos azules como la noche, y un físico que cualquiera se volvería loca, que se encontraba en un auto color rojo, además se estaba estudiando el último año de medicina en la misma universidad en que estudiaba Andrew, su mejor amigo.

-Hola Serena.- saludó el joven.

-Hola Darien.- contestó el saludo la joven.-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó curiosa.

-Es que Andrew me pidió que te viniera a buscar ya que va a salir un poco tarde de clases.-respondió el pelinegro.

-Hola Darien.- sorprendida Lita.

-Hola Lita.- respondió el joven.

-Darien que despistada soy, ellas son mis amigas Amy, Rei y Mina.- dijo Serena presentándolas a cada una.

-Mucho gusto chicas.- dedicándoles una de sus sonrisas que cautivaban a todas, incluyendo a Serena.

-El gusto es nuestro.- haciendo una reverencia las chicas.

-Oigan chicas… ¿Les gustaría ir al parque a tomar un helado?- preguntó Darien.-Vamos, no sean tímidas, yo invito.

-Claro.- contestó Serena.-Al menos yo si quiero y uno bien grande.

-¡Serena! ¡No seas aprovechada!-la regañó Rei.

-¡No me molestes Rei!- a la defensiva la rubia.

-Chicas no peleen, claro que te compraré el helado que quieras Serena-tratando de calmar la situación el pelinegro.- ¿Y qué dicen chicas?

-Está bien vamos.- contestaron las chicas.

.

.

Como Serena y Darien eran tan buenos amigos, ella decidió irse al lado de él, mientras que las chicas se sentaron atrás.

-¿Oye Serena por qué estas tan feliz hoy?-preguntó el pelinegro mientras conducía.

-Lo que pasa Darien es que tuvimos un examen de música y obtuve un 10.

-Vaya Serena… ¿Y a ustedes chicas como les fue?

-Bueno yo también obtuve un 10.-timidamente contestó Amy.

-Yo obtuve un 9.- comentó Rei.-Es que me equivoque al final.

-Y nosotras obtuvimos un 8.-coreaban su calificación Lita y Mina, ya que no les gustaba tocar el piano, pero le ponían empeño.

-Ya llegamos muchachas.- dijo el pelinegro.

Se bajaron del auto, se sentaron en una banca y compraron los helados.

-Nada mejor que un helado después de estar todo el día en la cárcel.- estirando sus brazos Mina, mientras que Amy meneaba la cabeza al ver que Mina se estiraba como se estuviese en su cama.

Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Mina. Las chicas vieron la hora y decidieron irse, excepto Serena.

-Gracias por todo Darien.- agradecieron las chicas.

-De nada muchachas, fue un placer.

-Serena, podrías decirle a Andrew que me llame para saber de él.- pidió Lita.

-No te preocupes cuñada, yo le digo.-sonrió.- Adiós chicas.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

.

.

Darien y Serena se quedaron conversando de cosas triviales pero la plática fue amena hasta que él le dijo que era hora de ir a casa.

-Bien Serena te llevaré a casa que ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela.

-Está bien Darien.

Darien condujo hasta la casa de la rubia. Una vez allá, el pelinegro le abrió la puerta a Serena como todo un caballero para que ella bajara del auto

-Gracias por traerme Darien.-se despidió Serena. - Y gracias por el helado

-De nada pequeña, nos vemos pronto.

.

.

Serena abrió el portón de su casa, introdujo la llave en la cerradura e ingresó a casa.

-Ya llegué.-anunciaba su llegada la rubia.

-Hola hermanita… ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntò su hermano.

-De maravilla .Obtuve un 10.- respondió Serena.- Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien. Mi maqueta estuvo excelente.

-¡Genial!...Por cierto Lita me pidió que la llamaras Andrew.

-Gracias Serena.-respondió el rubio.

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste.- apareció Ikuko en la sala.- Estoy haciendo una cena especial para mis queridos niños.

-Gracias mamá, iré a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa.**  
**

.

.

Serena corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, eligió su ropa rápidamente y entró a darse un baño. Al salir del baño se secó, hidrató su piel con su crema humectante olor fresa y luego se vistió. Se colocó un hermoso vestido de finos tirantes en un hermoso color blanco marfil con sandalias de tacón no muy alto con tirantes alrededor del tobillo en color plateado. Llevaba el cabello suelto con algunos rizos y tomado con una cinta en tono al vestido. Andrew no se quedaba atrás, vestía una camisa azul oscuro de manga ¾, un pantalón en color negro, perfectamente combinables con sus zapatillas. La cena comenzó y todos comentaban las buenas calificaciones de los chicos hasta que Serena decidió tocar una de sus melodías preferidas en el piano, era "La sonata Claro de Luna" de Beethoven. Siempre la tocaba cuando estaba feliz o por algo de mucha importancia. Todos la felicitaron hasta que sus padres hablaron demás.

-Serena que lindo tocaste, además te ves tan bella vestida así que cualquier muchacho querría ser tu novio.- emocionada Ikuko.

-Tiene razón tu madre Serena, cualquier muchacho te querría como novia, pero aún no, es muy pronto para que tengas uno.-llorando desconsoladamente Kenji, al saber que algún muchacho se llevaría a su pequeñita.

-Papá…-resignada la rubia ante la sobreprotección de su progenitor.

-Si…como no.- soltó enojado Andrew.

-¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué te enojas Andrew?... Si sabes que papá está bromeando.- preguntó Serena.

-Mira Serena, yo no tengo problema que tengas novio pero debe ser de tu edad o máximo 3 años mayor que tú.

-¡¿Qué?!- sorprendida y enojada la rubia.- Tú no eres nadie para poner "requisitos" con respecto a la edad de mi novio.

- Soy tu hermano… ¿Lo recuerdas?-irónico el rubio.

- No se me olvida.- respondió sarcástica Serena.- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser así? Además los únicos que tienen derecho a decidir con respecto a eso somos yo y mamá y papá.

-Mira Serena, yo soy hombre y conozco a los chicos de mi edad y lo único que hacen es burlarse de las niñas como tú.

-Entonces… ¿Por eso andas con Lita? ¿Verdad?-alterada Serena.

-No mezcles las cosas, además eres lo que más quiero en este mundo y no quiero que ningún imbécil te haga daño.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué tú si puedes salir con una persona con la que tienen una gran diferencia de edad? Eso no es justo.- cuestionó la rubia con un poco de nostalgia.

-Porque yo si soy sincero y porque entiende yo jamás haría sufrir a Lita.

-Pues sabes algo… ¡yo estoy enamorada de alguien que tiene 10 años más que yo y lucharé por su amor!-mintió.- ¿Entendiste?

La rubia se fue muy molesta de la sala y subió corriendo las escaleras, entró a su habitación dando un portazo al cerrar y se tiró sobre su cama a llorar.

Todos quedaron perplejos ante la situación, por lo que Andrew averiguaría quien era ese idiota, pidiéndole ayuda a Darien, quien en un futuro no muy lejano sería su peor enemigo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Editado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "¿Puedes cuidar de mi hermana?"**

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levantó muy temprano para no toparse con su hermano que claramente le lanzaría un sermón cuando la viera, pero en el fondo ella sabía que su reacción había sido normal.

Serena se colocó su uniforme escolar que estaba compuesto por una blusa blanca con cuello redondo y una corbata de color rojo. La falda era tableada y no muy corta, era más o menos 10cms. sobre la rodilla en color negro con líneas verticales y horizontales en color rojo, azul y un café muy suave. También llevaba una chaqueta de vestir en color negro con unos botones en color dorado y llevaba además la insignia de la preparatoria. El conjunto terminaba con calcetines blancos y botas taco aguja en color negro no muy altas. Como siempre su peinado con sus chonguitos y muy ordenado, tomó su bolso y se fue pensando todo el camino, ni siquiera había desayunado.

_-No entiendo por qué Andrew se puso así, no quiero ni imaginarme como va a reaccionar cuando se entere que el hombre que amo es Darien, su mejor amigo…-_dijo con un dejo de tristeza, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir la bocina de un auto que se encontraba detenido frente a un semáforo.

-Hola Serena.- saludó el joven.

-Hola Darien.- respondió la rubia con mucha tristeza en su voz y en su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Por qué estas tan triste? –preguntó el pelinegro preocupado al ver a su amiga con esos ánimos.

-No es nada Darien, es solo que…-la rubia hizo una pausa para poder sacar su dolor afuera.- ¡Anoche discutí con Andrew y creo que nunca me va a perdonar por haberle gritado de esa manera! –desconsolada.

El pelinegro se bajó del auto y abrazó a Serena de una manera que ella jamás olvidaría. Ese abrazo produjo en ella una sensación de tranquilidad y ternura, se sentía tan bien estar así, sintiendo su aroma y calidez.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien. Te prometo que todo pasará y tú volverás a tener la misma relación que antes con tu hermano.- haciendo una pausa.-Además entre todos los hermanos hay peleas y terminan arreglándose.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso si no tienes hermanos?

-¡Oye! ¡Acaso crees que soportar a Andrew es fácil!-expresó con falso enojo.-Si en la universidad no supieran que tiene novia, cualquiera diría que parecemos novios por las peleas que tenemos.- contestó Darien tratando de hacer sonreír a Serena, cosa que consiguió.

- Ya veo.- con una pequeña sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo.- Pero Darien es que tú no entiendes.- mirándolo.- Anoche le grité que estoy enamorada de alguien mucho mayor que yo.- alterada y desconsolada.

-A ver Serena, haremos una cosa, te llevaré a la escuela y que te parece si te voy a buscar después de clases y vamos al parque para que me cuentes mejor las cosas… ¿te parece?

-Me encanta la idea Darien.- un poco más animada Serena.

-Bueno señorita, es hora de ir a la escuela así es que suba a su carruaje.- con voz galante Darien, mientras le abría la puerta a Serena.

-Encantada joven.- siguiéndole el juego Serena.

Darién subió rápidamente y fue a dejar a su amiga a la escuela.

-Gracias por todo Darien, te veo luego- agradeció la rubia.

-Serena, debes prometerme que ya no vas a llorar más ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo Darien, adiós.

.

.

Serena entró a la escuela, se encontró con sus amigas y les contó lo sucedido con su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno es la verdad y nada ni nadie podrá evitar que luche por el amor de Da…del hombre que amo.-respondió la rubia nerviosa, casi revelando el nombre de su amado.

-Pero Serena.- acotó Lita.- ¿Por qué comparaste lo mío con lo que te sucede a ti?

-Porque no es justo Lita, él puede hacer lo que quiere solo porque es mayor de edad y por ser "hombre".-recalcando el sexo de su hermano.- ¡Exijo igualdad de sexos y la extinción del machismo!

-Apoyo a Serena.-con voz amenazante Mina.-Mientras yo Mina Aino, la Diosa del Amor viva… ¡Jamás permitiré que un hombre y una mujer enamorados estén separados por las reglas de la sociedad!-exclamó protestante, sacando un cartel en forma de corazón que decía "¿Problemas del corazón?...Acude a la gran Diosa del Amor, Mina Aino que resolverá tu destino".

-Cada día está más demente.-suspiraron Lita y Amy.

.

.

Mientras Darien iba camino a la universidad, su celular sonó.

-Diga.

_-Hola Darien… ¿Ya llegaste a la universidad?-preguntó Andrew._

-Estoy por llegar… ¿Ocurre algo?-preocupado el pelinegro.

_-No solo que… ¿Podrías esperarme en la cafetería, por favor?_

-Claro no te preocupes, estaré cerca de la fuente.

_-Gracias Darien, realmente necesito hablar contigo.-agradecido y desesperado el rubio._

_._

_._

Darien ya había llegado a la universidad y se encontraba tomando un café cuando apareció Andrew.

-Darien, que bueno que te encontré, estoy desesperado.- un poco alterado Andrew.

-Tranquilízate… ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó. - No me digas, se trata de Serena y su confesión, ¿verdad?

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Tú tampoco me digas, te lo conto Serena ¿verdad?- en tono de burla el rubio.

-Claro, pero dime… ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto? , además que ella ame a alguien mayor es lo más normal del mundo- respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente.

-Si como no, es muy normal que vallan a hacer sufrir lo más sagrado que tienes hasta ahora.- irónico Andrew.

-Andrew, dime… ¿Para qué me llamaste?- preguntó Darien yendo directo al grano.

-Bueno, quiero pedirte un enorme favor Darien, que espero que no afecte nuestra amistad.

-Claro, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-¿Puedes cuidar a mi hermana?-soltó sin más el rubio.

-Un segundo.-tratando de procesar la información.- ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea su guardaespaldas?-alterado.

-No es eso, quiero que la cuides como hasta ahora, quiero que seas como su consejero y que luego me cuentes lo que tú consideres importante.- respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Y si se da cuenta?- preocupado el pelinegro.- Además Andrew eso sería traicionar la confianza que Serena me tiene.

-No se va a dar cuenta, ya que ella confía mucho en ti, eso es porque prácticamente te conoce de toda la vida.

-Precisamente, porque confía en mí, no puedo hacerlo.

-Darien por favor yo lo único que deseo es que no la lastimen.-angustiado Andrew.

Darien lo medito unos segundos.

-Está bien, pero si ella me pide guardar secretos no podré decírtelos… ¿Te quedó claro?

-Si capitán, me ha quedado claro.-bromeando el rubio.

Los chicos terminaron de hablar y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

.

.

Mientras tanto Serena y las chicas también se encontraban en clases hasta que Serena se puso triste.

-¿Qué sucede Serena?

-Nada Amy, es que…-se encontraba a punto de llorar cuando recordó lo que Darien le había dicho…_"Serena, debes prometerme que ya no vas a llorar más ¿de acuerdo?"_

-Sí, te prometí que no iba a llorar más.- hablando sola y con los ojitos brillando, sin darse cuenta que las chicas la observaban.

-¿Y a quien le prometiste que ya no ibas a llorar más?- preguntó Mina toda curiosa.

-Mina… ¡me asustaste! - respondió Serena.

-Entonces es cierto ¿verdad

-Mina, ya déjame quieres.- entre risas y enojo Serena.

.

.

Así paso la jornada hasta la hora de salida, de pronto Mina visualiza a un joven que sostiene un ramo de rosas rojas y que vestía una camiseta manga corta color negro, sobre ella traía puesta una camisa color celeste claro sin abrochar, unos jeans en tono azul desteñido y zapatillas. De pronto, se acercó a Mina.

-Hola Mina… ¿Cómo estás?-saludó el joven cortés.

-Hola Darien, estoy bien, gracias… Y ¿esas rosas son para Serena? ¿Verdad que si?-chillaba Mina.

-Claro.-un poco acosado el joven.- Es que esta mañana estaba muy triste y para alegrarla un poco le compré estas rosas.

Darien y Mina estaban muy divertidos conversando, ya que Mina siempre tenía algo que decir hasta que las demás chicas aparecieron.

-Hola Darien.- saludaron las chicas.

-Hola muchachas… ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, gracias.-respondieron las chicas.

-¿Y Serena?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿No ha salido?- extrañada Rei.

-No.- respondió Mina.

-¿En dónde podrá estar?- angustiada Amy.

Toda clase de pensamientos se vino a la mente de todos, hasta que apareció Serena.

-Serena, ¿dónde te habías metido?- la reprendió Rei enojada y alterada.

-Lo siento, es que me dieron unas ganas enormes de tocar el piano.- sin percatarse de la presencia de Darien.- Y toda la tristeza que tenia desapareció, ya que toque una de las melodías preferidas de Andrew.

-"Titanic"… ¿verdad?-respondió Darien.

-Si esa.-contestó la rubia. En eso Serena se percata que Darien está ahí.-Hola Darien, no te había visto.

-¡Serena como puedes ser tan despistada! – gritó Mina.-¡Que no ves que el pobre te ha estado esperando con un ramo de rosas rojas todo este tiempo!

Serena se sonrojó al escuchar lo de las rosas.

-Mina, ya cállate quieres.- la reprendió Lita.

-¡Pero si es verdad!-haciendo puchero la rubia del moño.

-¡Deja de hacer drama Mina!-también la reprendió Rei.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos.-apuró Amy.- Adiós chicos.

-Adiós.-se despidieron Serena y Darien.

-Bueno Serena, toma un pequeño regalo.

-Gracias Darien.- tímida la rubia

-Bueno Serena como te dije esta mañana iremos al parque.

-Claro Darien, yo feliz.

.

.

Darien había pasado a dejar su auto a su casa, por lo que los chicos se fueron caminando hasta el parque hablando cosas que solamente ellos podían entender, era como un lenguaje que ellos habían creado. Se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a hablar sobre Andrew.

-Darien antes que nada gracias por las rosas, están hermosas.- agradeció Serena con una tierna sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Serena, me alegro que te hallan gustado.- contestó sincero el joven para luego ponerse serio.-Serena…Andrew me contó un poco lo que sucedió anoche, pero déjame decirte que estoy de tu lado.

-¿Enserio?...Y yo que pensaba que lo apoyarías a él.-sorprendida Serena

-Para que veas que no… ¿Y cómo es ese chico? –preguntó curioso.- ¡No creas que soy un metiche!- se apresuro a decir.

-Bueno, es adorable, tierno, caballero, y sobre todo es muy sincero.-relataba Serena mirando al cielo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es sincero?-preguntó Darien.

-Bueno, porque lo conozco muy bien y…Darien…hay un detallito.- nerviosa la rubia.- Él tiene la misma edad que tú y que mi hermano.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué le mentiste a Andrew?- sorprendido Darien.

-Porque ya estaba quedando la grande y pensé que tal vez una mentirita piadosa arreglaría las cosas.

-Niña, creo que aprendiste la lección, los problemas se resuelven con la verdad.

-Así parece.-risueña Serena.

-Bueno Serena es mejor que te lleve a casa para que hables con Andrew. Darien.

-Me parece bien.

.

.

Así los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Serena. Andrew estaba afuera cuando de pronto Serena se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano llorando.

-¡Perdóname hermano, yo no quise gritarte de esa manera!- llorando la rubia.

-Tranquila mi tesoro más preciado, perdóname tú a mí por no entenderte.

-Lo haría si dejaras de asfixiarme.- quejándose la rubia.

-Lo siento hermanita…Por cierto… ¿Y esas rosas?-preguntó celoso.

-Se las di yo.- contestó el pelinegro.-Para animarla un poco.

-Bueno mejor me entró, tengo tarea.- se excusó la rubia.-Adiós Darien y gracias.

-Adiós pequeña.

Luego de que Serena se entró a casa, los muchachos se quedaron conversando.

-Bueno Darien… ¿Te conto algo sobre ese tarado?-celoso Andrew.

-Si, por lo que pude sacarle, tiene la misma edad que nosotros y dice que es todo un caballero y muy sincero.- respondió el pelinegro con una tristeza que su amigo no noto.

-Está bien amigo, gracias y cualquier cosa me avisas.

-Descuida Andrew, nos vemos.

Pero lo que Darien no se imaginaba era que muy pronto comenzaría a sentir envidia del hombre al que amaba Serena.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Editado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "¿Por qué siento celos?"**

Darien había llegado a su departamento, pero había un detalle… Sentía algo muy extraño, algo que le incomodaba mucho, tal vez era preocupación… la verdad es que esa sensación apareció después de hablar con Serena.

_-Vaya el hombre del que está enamorada Serena tiene mucha suerte, pero si le llega a hacer algo lo va a lamentar.-_pensaba Darien enojado y triste.

El pelinegro decidió salir a la terraza a tomar aire fresco y de pronto saco de su camiseta una cadenita que tenía un dije muy importante para él, tomándolo con sus manos con mucha tristeza pero a la vez con alegría, ya que era un regalo de Serena, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

.

.

_Darien se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre ingeniería genética, ya que quería estudiar medicina en la universidad, cuando de pronto recibe una llamada de una niña de 12 años de edad._

_-Diga._

_-Darien, soy yo Serena, necesito verte.-con la voz entrecortada.-Es urgente._

_-¿Qué sucede Serena?-preocupado el pelinegro._

_-Darien por favor no me preguntes, pero es muy urgente.-relataba la rubia muy misteriosa y con una voz que daba signos de que había llorado.- ¿Puedes ir al parque, cerca de la fuente?...por favor Darien te lo suplico no me falles._

_-Tranquila pequeña voy enseguida.- respondió Darien angustiado._

_._

_._

Darien comenzó a reír al recordar la llamada que Serena le había hecho, ya que ese fue un momento que jamás olvidaría.

- Esa Serena, no puedo creer que me haya hecho pasar semejante susto, aunque me encanto el regalo que dio.

.

.

_Darien se encontraba cerca de la fuente, cuando divisó a Serena sentada en una banca._

_-Pequeña, dime… ¿Estás bien?-preocupado Darien._

_-Sí, tranquilízate Darien, solo fue una pequeña broma.- riéndose Serena._

_-¿Cómo que una broma Serena?- enojado el pelinegro.- Me tenias muy preocupado._

_-Perdóname Darien, pero era la única manera de sacarte un instante de tu departamento, además el día de hoy es muy importante.- haciendo puchero la rubia._

_-¿Y por qué es importante?- respondió Darien arqueando una ceja._

_-No me digas que lo olvidaste, claro como yo no soy importante para ti.-enojada Serena._

_-Serena tú si eres importante para mí, pero de verdad te juro que no se la importancia de este día.- confundido el pelinegro._

_-Está bien te lo diré, pero espero que nunca más se te olvide. Hoy es nuestro aniversario de amistad, hace 6 años tú y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos._

_-Ya recuerdo, tú tenías 6 años de edad y yo 12 años, cuando nos hicimos grandes amigos.-feliz Darien._

_-Bueno y como es nuestro aniversario, te traje un regalo, Darien.- sonrojada Serena._

_En ese momento Serena muy tímidamente le entrega una cajita alargada a Darien en color azul, la cual tomó entre sus manos muy sorprendido, pero la sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando abrió la cajita. El contenido eran dos cadenitas, ambas con un dije diferente, una de ellas tenía un dije redondo de plata con decorados en colores, azul, café y verde, simulando la silueta de la Tierra y en la parte de atrás tenia grabado en color dorado el nombre Darien mientras que la otra cadenita tenía un dije de oro en forma de luna y en la parte de atrás tenia grabado en color plateado el nombre Serena._

_-Serena están hermosas.-emocionado Darien.- Esto debió haberte costado un ojo de la cara._

_-Ni te creas Darien, solo un par de mesadas, aunque esto es solo una pequeña muestra del aprecio que siento por ti._

_-Gracias pequeña, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho._

_-Bueno Darien, permíteme.- pidió Serena poniéndose de puntitas, pero Darien cooperó y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la rubia mientras ella le colocaba en el cuello la cadenita.- Darien Chiba, te entrego esta cadenita como símbolo de mi más pura, sincera y eterna amistad. Ahora te toca a ti.-emocionada Serena._

_-Bueno Serena, permíteme tú también. –colocándole la cadenita a la rubia en el cuello el pelinegro, mientras que ella sentía que estaba en el cielo al sentir las manos de Darien. Serena Tsukino, te entrego esta cadenita como símbolo de mi más pura, sincera y eterna amistad._

_Serena y Darien se subieron arriba de la fuente para sellar su promesa de amistad, por lo que se tomaron de las manos, algo que Serena no olvidaría en mucho tiempo._

_-Entonces Darien, los únicos testigos de esta promesa son la luna, las estrellas y esta hermosa noche._

_-Así es pequeña._

_-Para finalizar la promesa, debo preguntarte algo, Darien Chiba ¿Aceptas ser mi mejor amigo en todo el universo, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe?- seria y decidida Serena, mirándolo a los ojos y sin soltar sus manos._

_-Sí, Serena, acepto. – contestó Darien con una sonrisa y felicidad._

_-Ahora tú Darién –dijo la rubia con sus mejillas totalmente rojas._

_-Serena Tsukino, ¿Aceptas ser mi mejor amiga en todo el universo, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe?- serio y decidido, mirando los hermosos ojos de la rubia y también sin soltar sus manos._

_-Sí, Darien, acepto.- contestó Serena con esa inocencia que su amigo adoraba._

_Al finalizar la promesa, ambos besaron el dije del otro, pero cuando se iban a bajar, cayeron dentro de la fuente y comenzaron a reír._

_-Darien míranos, estamos completamente empapados.-hablaba la rubia sin dejar de reír._

_-Sí, pequeña, es verdad, mejor salgamos, no quiero que te enfermes y así te llevo a casa.-entre risas y seriedad el pelinegro._

_-No, Darien, debes llevarme a casa de Amy, ya que le dije a mis padres que me quedaría en su casa, ya que la Sra. Alice estaba de turno en el hospital y además Andrew no me hubiera dejado salir de casa a estas horas._

_-Tienes razón, mejor vámonos a la casa de Amy._

_Así los muchachos se dirigieron a la casa de la peli azul._

Darien recordó que al día siguiente era un nuevo aniversario de amistad con Serena por lo que le envió un mensaje de texto a su celular, ya que le tenía una sorpresa.

.

.

La rubia dormía plácidamente en la comodidad de su habitación, cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Qué sucede?- somnolienta y tratando de alcanzar su celular la rubia. –Veamos… ¡Es un mensaje de Darien!-reaccionó feliz, tanto así que se cayó de la cama.- ¡Auch! …eso me dolió.

Al leer que el mensaje era de Darien, despertó completamente.

_"Pequeña, perdón por despertarte pero mañana te pasaré a buscar a las 8 de la noche a tu casa, ya que es nuestro aniversario de amistad. No te preocupes que yo les aviso a tus padres y a Andrew. Cariños, Darien"._

_-_Es verdad, mañana es nuestro aniversario… ¡Qué emoción!... parece que se le grabó muy bien en la mente desde que hicimos esa promesa.-sonrió.

Serena no podía dormir de la emoción, pero en fin tuvo que ir a la preparatoria, como siempre se fue con su hermano, estuvo con sus amigas, paso un rato al crown a jugar, hasta que finalmente llego a su casa a arreglarse para su "cita" con Darien.

-No sé que ponerme, tal vez este vestido, o estos jeans con esta camiseta, ¡No se qué hacer!- gritaba la rubia mientras se miraba al espejo.

.

.

Mientras tanto Darien ya estaba en la casa de Serena, conversando con Andrew, por si es que Serena le había contado algo de su enamorado. Darien parecía un bombón de lo bello que estaba. Vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero café, jeans azules y zapatos de vestir café. Cabe decir que cualquier conjunto le queda.

-Entonces no te ha contado nada de ese tarado… ¿Verdad Darien? -preguntaba Andrew.

-No, nada de nada, tal vez le saco algo ahora pero quizás no, porque ya sabes como es Serena cuando hay fechas importantes, solo se preocupa de eso.- comentó el pelinegro con una risita.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, lleva más de 1 hora eligiendo que se va a colocar, pero claro tenía que ser mujer.- burlón Andrew.

De pronto Serena apareció en la sala y los dos chicos la quedaron mirando, se veía muy hermosa e inocente a la vez. Vestía una blusa corta en color verde agua, con una chaqueta corta de mezclilla, una falda larga más abajo de las rodillas en tono blanco invierno, calcetines celestes y zapatos blancos con negro, además llevaba sus chonguitos adornados con cintas en tono a la falda.

-Perdón por la demora Darien, es que tú sabes las mujeres somos algo complicadas.- riéndose la rubia.

-Tienes razón hermanita, sobre todo con el amor.-suspiro irónicamente Andrew.

-Si como no, pero digas lo que digas no harás que deje de amar a esa persona, así es que mejor confórmate.-lo reto Serena.

Darien noto la tensión entre los hermanos, así es que decidió llevarse a Serena lo antes posible o seria testigo de un crimen.

-Bueno, Serena… ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó nervioso Darien.

-Si Darien… ¿Por qué puedo salir? ¿Verdad?-irónica Serena.

-Sí, si puedes salir, hermanita.- en el mismo plan de ironía.

-Gracias, nos vemos después, adiós.- salió de la casa Serena sin mirar a su hermano.

-Adiós Andrew.-se despidió todavía nervioso Darien.

-Adiós y cuídala mucho.-con un dejo de tristeza Andrew.

-Lo sé, Andrew.

Serena estaba apoyada en el auto de Darien mirando el cielo cuando él apareció.

-Siento la demora Serena, es que no lograba quitarme a Andrew de encima.-se disculpó el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes.- distraída Serena.-_Cuando se entere que eres tú a quien amo, no sé que voy a hacer…no quiero por nada del mundo lastimar a mi hermano y mucho menos a ti, mi Darien…estoy entre la espada y la pared…-_se quedó pensando la rubia.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-preguntó Darien al ver a su amiga tan pensativa.

-No es nada…y dime… ¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó curiosa.

-Ya lo veras, mi pequeña amiga. Tú solo confía en mí.

-Siempre.- susurró la rubia.

.

.

Darien ayudo a Serena a subir al auto y se fueron. De pronto, Serena se da cuenta que iban por un sendero que conducía a un lago y que la Luna estaba enorme y muy bella.

-Bueno Serena… ¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Me encanta, esta bellísimo.

Se bajaron y de pronto Darien, aparece con una rosa rosada.

-Toma Serena, un pequeño regalo, no te lo di antes porque creo que Andrew se enojo un poco cuando le dije lo de las rosas de ayer.

-Gracias Darien, te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en bote en el lago?- preguntó el pelinegro con una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. -respondió la rubia más que feliz, se sentía como en un cuento de hadas.

Los muchachos comenzaron con el paseo, Serena estaba de lo más contenta mirando el lugar hasta que salió el tema de su enamorado.

-Y dime Serena… ¿Yo conozco al chico que te gusta?-preguntó casual Darien.

-Sí. -respondió Serena muy nerviosa sin mirarlo.-Lo conoces mejor que a nadie.

-¿De verdad?-intrigado y sorprendido Darien.

-Pero mi amor por él es imposible, ya que solo me ve como a una hermana.- contestó Serena con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Perdón pequeña, no quise hacerte sentir mal.-se disculpó el pelinegro.

-Pero sabes algo.-cambiando el tema la rubia.- Él quiere ser doctor igual que tú.

-Vaya, vaya, pero sabes Serena yo siempre estaré a tu lado aunque esa persona no se fije en ti, y sabes debe estar ciego para no fijarse en ti.

-¿Lo crees? …Y tú… ¿Te fijarías en mi?- soltó Serena mirando el suelo.

Esa pregunta hizo que Darien sintiera algo extraño en su corazón, era como si estuviera con una Serena a la que estaba comenzando a ver como una mujer y no como una amiga y no sabía el por qué.

-Si yo fuera él…-titubeó.

-No importa, no quise incomodarte.

-No me incómodas Serena.- mintió él.- ¿Te gusta el lugar verdad?

-Sí, me encanta la verdad es que no pensé que fueras a recordar esta fecha.-se burló la rubia.-

-Pues ya ves que te equivocas.-sonrió.-Yo siempre recuerdo las fechas importantes.

Se bajaron del bote en el muelle y caminaron un rato entre risas y bromas por el lugar, Darien sentía mucha curiosidad por el dichoso chico pero al menos había averiguado algo más, el chico quería ser médico.

.

.

Un rato después Darien llevo a casa a Serena, la llevo temprano para que Andy no fuese a decirle nada, ya que a veces se pasaba de "Protector" con ella.

-Gracias por todo Darien, este ha sido uno de los mejores aniversarios de amistad que he tenido, luego del que hicimos la promesa.- agradeció la rubia algo tímida.

-Si tienes razón.-sonrió.-Yo pienso lo mismo.- ayudándole a bajar del auto.

-Gracias.-se despidió la rubia.

-De nada Serena ya sabes que es un placer estar con mi mejor amiga en el universo.

-Buenas noches Darien.

-Buenas noches Serena, descansa.-se despidió Darien viendo que la rubia se metía a su casa. Condujo hasta el departamento tratando de pensar quien sería ese chico… pero por más que lo pensaba la verdad es que no tenía ni idea.

.

.

Así paso un mes desde que Darien comenzó a cuidar a Serena, lleno de confesiones de cómo era ese hombre que había cautivado a la rubia y de darle información a Andrew, hasta que Darien cometió un pequeño error que hizo que se diera cuenta que sentía algo por Serena, algo más que amistad, probablemente era amor…

-Darien, mi príncipe es todo un caballero, lo adoro, lo amo.-hablaba la rubia toda emocionada, quien se había citado con el pelinegro en el parque Nº 10.

-¿Por qué no puedes cambiar de tema?-bastante enojado el pelinegro.-Siempre que me haces venir al parque me hablas horas y horas de ese tarado.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo que es un tarado?- indignada Serena.-Además eres tú el que me pide que te hable de él… acaso… ¿Estas celoso? … Porque déjame decirte que bastante tengo con Andrew para que tú me hagas una escenita.

De pronto, Serena se paró de la banca.

-Cuando te calmes, hablamos… ¿Entendido?-se despidió con rabia y tristeza la rubia.

-¿Por qué le dije eso?-se cuestionaba Darien.-No entiendo…será que… ¿Siento celos?... pero… ¿Por qué siento celos?... yo la quiero, pero… ¿Será como algo más?-más que confundido el pelinegro.

Darien decidió ir a casa para despejar su mente que estaba hecha un completo desastre, preguntándose a cada momento el por qué de sus celos, sin embargo mientras más pensaba , más se confundía, pero lo que él no sabía que muy pronto descubriría que estaba sintiendo un enorme y profundo amor hacia su rubia amiga.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Editado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Dime… ¿Quién es él? y un beso"**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la pelea entre Serena y Darien, para ella era muy doloroso estar enojada con su amigo y "amado", y para él también era muy difícil, se sentía extraño ya que nunca había peleado con Serena y todo era culpa de ese tarado al que amaba su amiga, pero tendría que hacer cualquier cosa para pedirle perdón, incluso recurrir a sus amigas, por lo que decidió ir a la preparatoria a buscar a las chicas. Sin embargo, la situación era quizás hasta cierto punto más dolorosa para Serena porque ella por ahora no podía decir el nombre de esa persona a los cuatro vientos como ella quisiera.

-Hola chicas.- saludó el pelinegro.

-Hola Darien.-respondieron las muchachas.

-Necesito pedirles ayuda.- suplicó el pelinegro algo angustiado.

-Claro Darien, cuéntanos pero ya sabemos que es por tu pelea con Serena… ¿Verdad?-preguntó Mina muy intrigante.

-¡Mina!-dijeron las chicas exaltadas en coro.

-Chicas no reaccionen así, además Mina tiene razón, pero… ¿Podríamos ir a otro lado?

-Si es mejor, así no hay problemas con Serena.- acotó Lita.

.

.

De pronto, apareció Serena y se percató de que sus amigas estaban conversando animadamente con alguien, pero cuando se iba a acercar ¡sorpresa!, se dio cuenta que esa persona era Darien.

-Pero que lealtad chicas.- apareció gritando la rubia, sorprendiéndolas a todas incluso a Darien.

-Serena, el hecho de que tú estés enojada con Darien no significa que nosotras también lo estemos.-le contestó Rei firmemente.

-Si como no, pero cuando insulte a la persona que amas me avisas… ¿sí?-sarcástica la rubia.

-Serena, dinos ¿y quién es esa persona?-preguntó Amy intrigante.

-No puedo y no es porque no confié en ustedes, pero es que es más difícil y complicado de lo que aparenta la situación.

-_Vaya, ellas no lo saben… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?-_se quedó pensando el pelinegro.- _Creo que estoy perdido._

-Bueno, me voy no quiero estar cerca de traidores.-se despidió Serena molesta, mirando de reojo a Darien.

.

.

Serena se despidió de todos menos de Darien, lo que no fue motivo para que la gran Diosa del Amor, Mina Aino lanzara una de sus indirectas.

-Si yo fuera Serena, jamás dejaría solito y abandonado a este bombón de hombre.-dijo guiñando un ojo y agarrándose del brazo del pelinegro.

-Mina por favor ¿cómo dices eso?- tapándose la cara de vergüenza Amy.

-Pero si es verdad, además seríamos unas verdaderas hipócritas sino reconociéramos que Darien es un bombón, excepto Lita que tiene ojos solo para Andrew.-explicaba la rubia del moño con su dedo índice extendido.

-Gracias por lo de bombón Mina, pero eso no me ayuda demasiado.

-Si Mina, yo solo tengo ojos para mi Andrew, pero volviendo al problema de Darien, mira por lo que Andrew me conto la persona de la que está enamorada Serena está estudiando medicina en la misma universidad que ustedes y que al menos tú lo conoces.- relató la castaña calmadamente.

-Sí, eso me lo dijo Serena en nuestro aniversario de amistad, pero… ¿A qué viene eso al caso?-intentó razonar el pelinegro.

-Claro que viene al caso, ya que si lo conoces puede que sea algún amigo tuyo de la universidad… ¿No lo crees?

-Vaya Lita, creo que tienes razón, porque tengo un amigo que va en la misma universidad que nosotros pero en otra clase que está estudiando medicina llamado Richard.- suspiró pesadamente Darien, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta.

Los chicos seguían con la plática amenamente y con los comentarios "inocentes" de Mina hasta que el celular de Darien sonó, era un mensaje de texto de Serena.

_"Darien, deja de extorsionar a las chicas, te veo en el parque cerca de la fuente en media hora, tenemos que hablar. Serena"._

_-Al fin una señal._- se quedó pensado Darien, hasta que Mina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Darien… ¿Y te agrada mi plan?-insistente Mina.- Es a prueba de bobos, hasta un niño del kínder podría haberlo planeado, pero no solo la gran Diosa del Amor, Mina Aino pudo hacerlo.- riéndose exageradamente.

-Si, como no me va a gustar, es algo arriesgado, pero ya me tengo que ir chicas y gracias por todo.-tratando de sonar convincente.

-Adiós Darien y trata de solucionar los problemas con Serena, ya que ha estado muy triste todos estos días.- pidió Amy.

-Está bien chicas les prometo que haré lo posible.-sonrió despidiéndose de ellas.

.

.

Las chicas se fueron a sus casas y Darien a juntarse con Serena en el parque.

_-Ojalá que me perdone y que Richard no sea ese tarado al que ama porque ya no puedo negarlo más… ¡Estoy enamorado de Serena y no me importa si pierdo la amistad de Andrew porque yo voy a luchar por su amor!-se decía el pelinegro muy seguro de sí.-Me negaba a aceptarlo pero es imposible… y si fuese Richard no me va a importar luchar contra él._

_._

_._

Mientras Darien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos apareció Serena, lucía un lindo vestido de tirantes elasticado en la zona del busto y holgado en color rosa pastel, sandalias sin tacón con tirantes alrededor del tobillo en color blanco. Darien quedo impresionado al verla.

-Hola Darien.- saludó la rubia.

-Hola Serena, te vez muy linda.- sonriéndole el pelinegro.

-Gracias Darien.-sonrojada la rubia.

-Dime Serena… ¿para que querías verme?

-Mira Darien estos días en que hemos estado separados porque yo me enoje contigo han sido muy difíciles para mi, ya que te extraño mucho.- haciendo puchero y derramando algunas lagrimas la rubia.

-Pequeña no llores, para mí también estos días han sido una tortura, ya que también te extraño mucho y sobre todo me duele tu indiferencia, es por eso que te quiero pedir perdón por haber dicho lo que dije, ya que yo no soy nadie para ofender a la persona que amas.-se sinceró Darien abrazando a su amiga.

-Claro que te perdono, pero no vuelvas a decir que no eres nadie, ya que tú eres mi mejor amigo en el universo y también no vuelvas a decir eso del hombre que amo… ¿entendido?

-Entendido mi pequeña princesa.- contestó el pelinegro muy coquetamente, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera roja.

-Serena debo preguntarte algo.

-Si, dime Darien.

-¿El hombre que tú amas es Richard, mi amigo de la universidad?

-Claro que no, aunque no te puedo negar que es muy guapo e inteligente.- riéndose Serena.-Pero él no es el afortunado ganador de mi preciado corazón.- dando un enorme suspiro.

Darien al ver que su amiga estaba emocionalmente vulnerable, decidió ofrecerle algo a lo cual ella no se resistiría.

-Serena… ¿quieres un helado? -propuso el pelinegro.

-Darien, como me voy a negar, si tú sabes que los helados son mi debilidad.-saltando de alegría.

-Bien, entonces vamos por un helado.

.

.

Así se dirigieron donde el señor de los helados. Serena pidió un barquillo de chocolate con una bola de helado de fresa y cubierta de fresa con crema batida y chips de colores. Darien pidió un barquillo de vainilla con una bola de helado de piña y frutas tropicales. Mientras se comían sus helados, comenzaron a caminar por el parque y a platicar sobre sus cosas, ya que durante dos semanas no se habían hablado producto de la pelea, hasta que llegaron a la banca cerca de la fuente, y nuevamente salió el tema del enamorado de Serena.

-Anda Serena, vamos dímelo, si no es Richard… ¿quién es? –dijo el pelinegro haciendo puchero, movido por la curiosidad y el amor que le inspiraba la rubia.

-¿Y por que quieres saberlo?-comiendo de su helado Serena.- ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato y puede matar al doctor también?

-Bueno, porque yo…-tartamudeó Darien.

-¿Por qué tú que Darien?- intrigada la rubia.

-Serena, mira lo que pasa es que…-la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Estas celoso.-sonrió Serena.- Pero tranquilo que jamás voy a dejar de quererte.-mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

-Serena entiende, necesito saber quién es, por favor.- insistía Darien.

-Sabes que… mejor me voy Darien.-dijo la rubia algo asustada.-Estas como muy insistente.

Serena se levantó de la banca, pero fue detenida del brazo por Darien, quien la volteo hacia él tomándola de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Serena, vamos ¿dime quien es él? o me voy a volver loco.-alterado el pelinegro.

-Darien, por favor no te comportes como un niño.-lo reprendió Serena.- No dudes que tú eres muy importante para mí.

-¡Por favor Serena! …tú no entiendes, ya no aguanto más, ¿dime quien es él?... te lo suplico.- un tanto desesperado por no saber quién era su rival.

-Darien de verdad, suéltame.- tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.-Me… duele…-asustada y aterrada la rubia.

-No Serena, no te voy a soltar, porque si lo hago jamás tendré el valor de decirte… que… te amo.-se sinceró el pelinegro con todo su corazón y dejándose llevar por un impulso en donde ya en definitivo le confesó sus sentimientos a la rubia.

-¿Qué?- totalmente sorprendida Serena.- ¿Tú que?...Hay no tuve una alucinación momentánea, me estás jugando una broma ¿cierto?

-Claro que no, Serena, te amo y envidio a ese imbécil que es dueño de tu corazón.- mirándola a los ojos el pelinegro.

-No juegues conmigo Darien, que no ves que me dañas, ya que tú…-la rubia se quedó en silencio.

-¿Ya que yo qué? Serena.- mientras la sacudía para que hablara.- Anda no te quedes callada y termina lo que ibas a decir.- descontrolado Darien.

-Ya que… tú…eres el hombre… al que amo.- llorando Serena, pero quitándose un gran peso de encima.

Darien estaba en shock, todo este tiempo se había odiado a sí mismo sin imaginarlo, sintió celos de él mismo, por lo que soltó a Serena y la tomó delicadamente por la cintura y mirándola a esos hermosos ojos que lo tenían cautivado, lentamente la fue acercando hacia él quedando a escasos centímetros de sus bocas hasta que posó sus labios en los de ella, lo que termino en un tierno y dulce beso al que la rubia correspondió. Para Serena ese momento fue mágico, toda su vida había soñado con que su primer beso fuera con su amado Darien y para él, a pesar de que tenía algo de experiencia con las mujeres, nunca antes había besado a alguien porque estuviese enamorado, pero en este caso era todo lo contrario, estaba completamente enamorado de esa rubia que siempre había visto como a una hermana pero que ahora veía como la mujer de su vida. Poco a poco se fueron separando, hasta que Darien habló.

-Te amo Serena, más a que a nada en este mundo.-dijo el pelinegro con mucha sinceridad.

Pero la rubia lo único que atino a hacer fue darle una bofetada a Darien y luego comenzó a llorar, acción que dejo más que desconcertado al pelinegro.

-Princesa, no entiendo… ¿qué pasa?... ¿acaso no me crees?-confundido el pelinegro.

-Eres un mentiroso, yo te dije que el hombre que amaba era muy sincero pero parece que me equivoque, ya que tú solo te acercaste a mí porque mi hermano te lo pidió y así tú podrías contarle todo lo que yo te dijera.-enojada y llorando Serena.

-¿Pero cómo lo supiste Serena?-angustiado Darien.

-Vaya, o sea que no niegas que sea verdad, pero eso no importa ya que tú y Andrew me han decepcionado, sobre todo tú

-Serena perdóname, te lo suplico, de verdad que yo te amo.

Pero las suplicas de Darien no fueron suficientes para que la rubia lo dejara parado ahí, mientras ella salió corriendo.

-Yo también te amo, pero traicionaste mi confianza, al igual que mi hermano.-dijo mirándolo a lo lejos y yéndose del lugar.

.

.

Serena había llegado a su casa, por suerte Darien no había llamado a Andrew para decirle que la rubia había descubierto todo. Cuando se dirigía a subir las escaleras, divisó a su hermano con Lita en el sofá dándose un apasionado beso pero con toda la mala intención los interrumpió.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- dando un enorme grito.

-Oye Serena, que te pasa, estoy ocupado.-dijo Andy muy enojado.

-Si como no, si fuera tú le pediría a Lita que se valla, no creo que quiera enterarse la clase de novio que tiene.- dándole una mirada llena de odio.

-Lita, amor es mejor que te vayas, Serena esta algo alterada.- pidió el rubio.

-Esta bien amor, adiós Serena y cálmate por favor.- aconsejó la castaña muy preocupada.

-Gracias Lita…trataré.- contestó llorando.

-A ver Serena… ¿qué sucede?-dijo Andy arqueando una ceja.

-Sucede que ya descubrí el método por el cual pretendías saber quién es el hombre que amo… ¡usar a Darien!… ¿no es así?-gritando y llorando la rubia.

Andrew no podía creer que su hermana lo hubiera descubierto, estaba desconcertado, al igual que Darien que se encontraba en su departamento muy preocupado, porque ahora que por fin se había animado a decirle sus sentimientos a la rubia, ella lo creía un hipócrita.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Editado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Un plan por la amistad"**

Andrew seguía en shock por lo que Serena le había dicho, y ella lo seguía viendo con tristeza, odio, decepción y muchos otros sentimientos que no podía expresar en esos momentos, hasta que habló.

-¿Por qué Andrew, por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó la rubia con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Porque tú eres mi tesoro más preciado y porque no quiero que ningún tonto te haga daño.- contestó Andrew acercándose a Serena y abrazándola, mientras que su voz se quebraba.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-gritó Serena, a la vez que empujaba a su hermano.-Pero ¿por qué le pediste a Darién que me vigilará y no a otra persona?-pregunto molesta.

-Porque él te conoce mejor que a nadie, además es tu mejor amigo en el universo y te quiere mucho.-le contestó el rubio, tomando las manos de su hermana entre las suyas.

-¡Eso ya no es así!...Darien y yo ya no somos amigos.- desconsolada Serena, sosteniendo entre sus manos su dije de Luna.

-Pero Serena, no seas tan dura con él, yo tengo la culpa de todo, incluso él no quería hacer nada de esto.- suplicó Andrew.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya no confió en él y escúchame muy bien Andrew, por ahora te disculpo, aunque ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy haciendo y tendrás que hacer mérito para que te perdone y si me disculpas, tengo que salir, ya que todavía tengo que solucionar otro asunto, así que no te metas, ¿sí?-le contestó irónicamente la rubia, mientras se colocaba sus sandalias.

-Serena, espera no vayas a cometer un error del cual te puedas arrepentir toda tu vida.- con mucha preocupación Andrew, al ver que su hermana no lo tomaba en cuenta.

-Nos vemos, adiós.-se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa irónica.

.

.

El pelinegro ya se encontraba en su departamento y no podía creer que Serena había descubierto que Andrew le pidió que la vigilará y sacará información sobre su enamorado, quien además era él mismo y peor, su princesa no creía en sus sentimientos, claro quién podría creer en un hipócrita que te dice que te apoya en todo y que a la vez te da una puñalada por la espalda, contándole todo a tu hermano, pero la gran duda de Darien era… ¿cómo se había enterado Serena? ¿Por qué justo ahora que estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella? Por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría nada y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que tocaron el timbre y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Serena parada frente él.

-Princesa, hola, pasa.- emocionado, nervioso y preocupado a la vez el pelinegro.

-Hola.- saludó la rubia fríamente.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Darién rompió el incómodo silencio que se hacía presente.

-Serena, yo de verdad te pido perdón.-suplicaba el pelinegro.

-¡Ya basta quieres!-gritó Serena.-Deja de humillarte.

-Por tu amor y tu perdón soy capaz de cualquier cosa.-respondió Darien mirando a los ojos a Serena.

-Ya sé que eres capaz de todo, incluso de pasar a llevar los sentimientos y la confianza de los demás.-Perdóname, por favor Serena, yo te amo.-arrodillándose y tomando las manos de la rubia el pelinegro.

-No puedo.-soltándose bruscamente de las manos de Darien.- No juegues con eso de que me amas, porque no te creo.- respondiéndole y dándole una mirada con mucha más frialdad que antes.

-Comprendo y sé que lo que te voy a preguntar no va a cambiar mucho las cosas, pero… ¿cómo te enteraste de todo?-pregunto Darien preocupado.

-Está bien, te lo diré… ¡tú me lo dijiste!-respondió Serena histéricamente.

-¿Qué?... ¡eso es imposible!-contestó sorprendido Darien.

-Claro que no es imposible si te escondes detrás de un sofá.

.

.

_Serena venía saliendo muy alegre de la cocina, ya que había merendado un rico trozo de pie de limón preparado por mamá Ikuko con una deliciosa taza de té, cuando escuchó que Andrew venía acompañado de Darien, quien venía muy preocupado, así es que decidió esconderse detrás del sofá para escuchar la conversación… ¡y que suerte la de ella!...siempre quiso escuchar una conversación entre ellos dos, así podría contarles a sus amigas, sobre todo a Lita por si es que su hermano le ocultaba cosas y claro descubrir muchas más cosas de su amado Darien, lo que ella no sabía era que se iba a enterar de lo hipócrita que era._

_-Bueno Darien, dime que pasó… ¿por qué te peleaste con Serena? Ya llevan casi dos semanas enojados.-dijo intrigado Andrew._

_-Andrew, creo que cometí un error.- respondió el pelinegro pasando su mano por su cabello en señal de frustración._

_-¿Qué error?, no me digas que se dio cuenta de todo._

_Mientras tanto Serena escuchaba la conversación, se preguntaba muy confundida.- ¿De qué debo darme cuenta?_

_-No, no se ha dado cuenta, pero creo que también estoy algo celoso de ese bobo.-contestó nervioso Darien.-Ya que hablé mal de él._

_-¿Qué?- sorprendido y enojado Andrew.-No será que tú…_

_-Claro que no.-lo interrumpió Darien.-Son celos de amigos, además solo me llama o me visita para hablarme del tarado.-respondió el pelinegro enojado._

_-¿Qué le pasa?, eso es mentira, bueno no tanto, además es él quien me pregunta por si mismo…la verdad no entiendo nada.- pensaba la rubia mientras seguía escuchando._

_-Está bien, perdón, pero debes controlarte amigo.- sarcásticamente Andrew.-Pues no debe enterarse de nada._

_-Claro que lo sé, ella no se va a enterar que tú me pediste que la cuidará y le sacará información de su enamorado para luego dártela a ti._

_-¿Qué?-mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes.- ¿Sólo te acercaste más a mí porque mi hermano te lo pidió?-dijo la rubia en voz muy bajita, queriendo salir de ahí a toda prisa._

_-Shhh.-lo hizo callar Andrew. -Habla más despacio, Serena está en la cocina merendando._

_-Perdón, mejor me voy para poder pensar como le pido disculpas._

_-Está bien, te acompaño, además mi turno en el crown empieza en 15 minutos, por fortuna ya me despedí de Serena, porque tú sabes que su hora de merendar es sagrada y odia que la interrumpan.-se rió Andrew._

_-Sí, eso es verdad.-sonrió Darien._

_Era la oportunidad que Serena estaba esperando para salir de ahí, apenas escuchó que la puerta se cerró, salió corriendo de la sala y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, entró a su habitación y se tiró en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente, quedándose dormida._

_._

_._

-No puede ser.-pronunció en un hilo de voz y llorando Darien, al ver como Serena terminaba de relatarle todo.

-Pues así fue y lo peor de todo es que mi propio hermano planeó todo esto.-comentó la rubia, mirando una fotografía en la que aparecían ella, Andrew y Darien.

-Serena, aunque no me creas yo te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Tienes razón, no te creo, mejor me voy a casa, para que puedas contarle por teléfono todo con más tranquilidad a Andrew, ya que a eso te dedicas.-le contestó irónicamente la rubia.-Antes de irme.-parada en la puerta Serena.-Se me olvidaba decirte que tenía pensado perdonarte, como apareciste hoy por la preparatoria, luego nos juntamos en el parque, me confesaste tu "supuesto amor" y nos besamos que se había borrado de mi mente lo que escuche, pero luego reaccioné y me di cuenta de que eras un maldito mentiroso.-luego se fue.

Darien estaba destrozado con todo lo que estaba pasando, si quedaba una mínima esperanza de recuperar la confianza de Serena, ya estaba perdida por lo que decidió llamar a Mina y decirle que pondrían en marcha el plan.

.

.

Mina se encontraba de lo más cómoda en su cama jugando "The Sims Social" cuando su celular sonó, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que quien llamaba era Darien, ya que tenía registrado su número, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida y contestar de manera casual.

-Diga.

_-Hola Mina, soy Darien._

-Hola Darien… ¿cómo estás?

_-Más o menos.-se notaba en su voz._

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Serena? ¿Es verdad que se pelearon con Andrew?-preguntaba muy insistente.-No es que yo sepa algo, ¿acaso pondremos en marcha el plan?... ¡qué emoción!

_-Calma Mina, todo está peor que antes, por eso mañana las espero a todas aquí en mi departamento, además Andrew también nos va ayudar._

-OK Darien, no hay problema, yo me encargó de avisarle a las demás, nos vemos y cuídate.

_-Tú igual Mina, adiós._

_._

_._

Serena ya había llegado a su casa, se colocó su pijama y se durmió, mientras que Andrew pensaba y pensaba en su hermana, le llegó un mensaje de texto de Lita.

"_Amor, Mina me llamó y me dijo que mañana Darien nos espera a ti y a las chicas en su departamento para poder hablar sobre el plan que se le ocurrió para que esos dos vuelvan a ser amigos. Por favor que Serena no se vaya a dar cuenta._

_Te amo, Lita"_

-Es cierto, creo que es mejor que vaya, así mi hermanita y Darien podrán volver a ser amigos y Serena dejará de sufrir.- suspiró el rubio.

.

.

Al otro día, Serena se fue sola a la preparatoria, mejor dicho estuvo todo el día aislada de sus amigas y muy triste hasta que finalizaron las clases, se fue a casa y Andrew y las chicas se fueron a la junta en el departamento de Darien, cuidando que Serena no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué?-gritaron a coro las chicas.

-Sí, es por eso que Serena está enojada conmigo y con Darien.-respondió Andrew.

-Más bien yo diría que los odia.-dijo Rei, fulminándolos con la mirada a ambos chicos.

-Bueno, bueno creo que es mejor que Mina nos cuente el plan.- acotó la peli azul muy calmada.

-Con gusto, niñas.- contestó alegre Mina.

-Esperemos que dé resultado.- suspiró Lita.

-Bien chicos, prepárense para escuchar mi súper plan, sobre todo tú Darien que a estas alturas ya se te debe haber olvidado, además eres la pieza clave del plan.- explicó Mina, levantando su dedo índice.

-Ya lo sé Mina, anda cuéntanos de una vez.-contestó el pelinegro desesperado.

-Bueno mi plan se llama "Por la amistad" y consiste en lo siguiente, primero que nada, Darien tienes que entregarme tu cadenita.- estirando una de sus manos la rubia.

-¿Qué?...estás loca Mina, Serena me mata si me la llegó a quitar.

-Sabia que dirías eso, pero ella también se la va a quitar.-le respondió Mina muy intrigante.

-Mina, al menos yo no entiendo nada.- confundido Andrew.

-A ver chicos el plan se trata de que Serena y Darien, sufrirán un asalto, bueno mejor dicho todos, pero lo que más le interesa a estos asaltantes son las cadenitas.- explicó Mina.

-¿Qué?-dijeron a coro sorprendidos todos.

-Sí, esto es lo que haremos, paso uno, Lita y Amy se encargarán de llevar a Serena al parque, cerca de la fuente con la excusa de que irán a tomar un helado, paso dos, Darien y Rei llegarán casualmente a donde se encuentran las chicas, claramente Serena se va a sentir incómoda o algo así, paso tres, la gran Mina Aino y Andrew harán su aparición como los asaltantes.- relató Mina riéndose exageradamente cuando menciono lo de su aparición.-Lo siento, lo siento, me deje llevar por el dramatismo, bueno… ¿en que estábamos?...¡ ah!, sí ya me acorde, paso cuatro y uno de los más importantes, nos robamos las cadenitas y la idea es que Darien y Serena nos salgan persiguiendo.

-Es algo arriesgado.-dijo Andrew.

-Espera si se va a poner mejor, ahora el paso cinco en el cual Andrew y Darien son los protagonistas, ya que tú Andrew deberás golpear a Darién y dejarlo "inconsciente", o sea debe ser fingido, claramente nuestra pobre Serena se pondrá a llorar al ver que el pobre de Darien está tirado en el suelo, es entonces cuando los asaltantes nos retiramos, y por cosas del destino se nos ablanda el corazón y dejamos las cadenitas escondidas en el árbol de cerezos que está a la salida del parque , ese que tiene como mil años y que nadie le presta atención, paso seis, cuando Darien despierte curiosamente encontrará las cadenitas y el resto se lo dejamos a él de convencer a Serena de que lo perdone y vuelvan a ser amigos. ¿Y qué opinan?

-Andrew tiene razón es arriesgado, pero no imposible.-confiado el pelinegro.

-Entonces, ¿están todos de acuerdo?-preguntó Mina.

-Si.-contestaron a coro todos.

Todos juntaron sus manos y dieron por iniciada la operación, "un plan por la amistad".

.

.

La semana paso rapidísima llegando así el día viernes, día asignado para llevar a cabo el plan y afinar los últimos detalles, por lo que Mina, Darien y Andrew se juntaron en una cafetería cerca de la preparatoria.

-Bien chicos, hoy es el día de la gran operación, ustedes saben que hoy las clases en la preparatoria son hasta las 13:00hrs. , por lo que Amy, Lita y Serena se reunirán en el parque a las 17:00hrs. –dijo Mina seriamente, algo muy anormal en ella.

-Correcto, entonces Rei y yo nos juntaremos en el parque a esa hora.- prosiguió Darien.

-Y Mina y yo estaremos allá un poco antes para poder disfrazarnos.- complementó Andrew.

Así paso la tarde, Amy y Lita se encontraban convenciendo a Serena de que fueran a tomar un helado al parque, aunque ellas ya sabían la respuesta era mejor insistir por si es que el alejamiento con Darien le había afectado demasiado al punto de resistir la tentación de tomar un rico y goloso helado.

-Anda Serena, vamos a tomar un helado.-insistió Lita.

-Sí, anda, además hay nuevos sabores de helados, que seguro te encantaran y recibirán tu aprobación. –comentó Amy.

-Claro que sí, ya que si no voy sería el fin del mundo en todos los sentidos.-dijo la rubia muy alegre y entusiasmada.

-Bueno que te parece si nos juntamos en tu casa y nos vamos al parque-propuso Lita.-A eso de las 16:30hrs.

-Está bien, nos vemos después.-se despidió Serena.

.

.

Serena llegó a su casa, se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa. Se colocó una camiseta de tirantes en color lila, shorts de mezclilla en color blanco con un cinturón de cuero café y zapatillas, además de decorar sus chonguitos con cintitas en color lila. Las chicas llegaron y no se quedaban atrás, Amy traía puesta una blusa en color azul cielo sin mangas con un jeans en color azul desteñido y zapatillas, Lita lucía un vestido negro bien ajustado al cuerpo de tirantes en color negro, debajo una camiseta manga corta en color blanco zapatos negros con calcetines blancos.

-Hola chicas, bien vámonos.-saludó Serena emocionada.

-Está bien, vámonos. –dijo Amy.

.

.

Las chicas llegaron al parque felices de la vida, especialmente Serena, pero justo cuando pretendían ir a comprar los helados aparecieron Darien y Rei. Darién vestía una camiseta en color negro con un blazer del mismo color, jeans de mezclilla y zapatillas. Rei lucía un lindo vestido rojo con estampado de flores en color blanco tipo strapples con una laza en color rojo a la cintura y sandalias amarradas al tobillo con decoraciones de piedras sin tacón.

-Muchachas, pero que coincidencia.- haciéndose la desentendida Rei

-Sí, tienes mucha razón Rei.- contestó nerviosa Amy.

-Yo mejor voy por mi helado, chicas.- incómoda Serena.

.

.

Pero Serena no alcanzó a llegar donde el señor de los helados, ya que se había cambiado a otro sector del parque, cuando pretendía dirigirse al otro lado del parque aparecieron de la nada una pareja de enmascarados con un arma de fuego cada uno. Eran Mina y Andrew pero Serena no lo sabía, quienes comenzaron a acorralarla.

-Oye pero que linda cadenita. Se te vería muy bien amor.- habló Andrew.

-Sí, está muy linda amor, yo la quiero.-ilusionada Mina.

-_Si como no, se te vería horrible.-_pensó Serena.- Oigan déjenme pasar, no me toquen.-gritó Serena.

-Chicas es hora de nuestra entrada.- anunció Darien.

-Serena… ¿Estás bien?-gritaron todos, mientras se acercaban corriendo.

-Manos arriba y arrodíllense o la chica se muere.- amenazó Mina, apuntando con su arma de juguete al grupo de amigos, mientras que Andrew sujetaba a Serena y también la apuntaba con su arma.

-Tranquilos.-manteniendo la calma, subiendo sus manos y arrodillándose Darien.

-Oye, tú el pelinegro, dame tu cadenita, que imagino yo hace juego con la otra que queremos, a cambio de la vida de esta boba.- chantajeó Mina.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que boba? ¡Que te pasa! -contestó Serena enojada y nerviosa.

-Cállate niñita… ¿parece que te quieres morir, verdad?-se burló Andrew.

-¡No, por favor, soy joven para morir, además aun no he probado los nuevos sabores de helado!-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el susto- ¡Tengan piedad de mi!- llorando Serena.

-Entonces si quieres probar los helados… ¡danos la dichosa cadenita de una vez!-gritó Andrew.

-Espera un poco.-dijo Mina mirando a Darien. –Primero que su novio nos entregue su cadenita.

-¡Oye! Ese tonto no es mi novio.-le contestó a Mina.-Y tú.- dirigiéndose a Andrew.- ¡Ya suéltame!- tratando de zafarse de Andrew la rubia.

-Con que te quieres seguir haciendo la difícil, ¿eh? Ustedes entréguenle todo su dinero y sus celulares a mi amiga, rápido. –ordenó Andrew, sin dejar de apuntar en la cabeza a Serena.

-Está bien. –dijeron todas entregándole las cosas a Mina.

-_¿Qué no era su amor?...que raro, no sé porque pero creo haber escuchado las voces de los asaltantes en algún lugar.-_pensó Serena.

-Bien, ahora tú tarado, dame la cadenita y nadie saldrá herido.-insistió Mina.

-¡No se la entregues Darien! ¡No seas idiota!-gritó Serena.

-Serena, por salvar tu vida soy capaz de todo.-contesto Darien con mucha sinceridad.

-¡Idiota!-volvió a gritar Serena.

-Aquí tienes. –dijo Darien, que ya se había quitado la cadenita mucho antes.

-Coopera niñita… ¡anda arrodíllate!-gritó Mina.

-Está bien.- arrodillándose y llorando la rubia, siendo ahora apuntada por el arma de Mina.

-Y tú, sigue apuntándolos con el arma.-le ordenó Mina a Andrew.

-Claro, no queremos que escapen.- riéndose Andrew al ver a las chicas y que el plan estaba resultando.

-Bien quítate la cadenita y dámela o tus amigas y tu amiguito se mueren delante de ti.

Serena se desabrochó la cadenita y se la entregó a Mina.

-Toma, aquí tienes.

-Bien, vámonos, ya veremos quien nos compra estas baratijas.- habló Mina irónicamente.

.

.

Los asaltantes se fueron, pero se pararon a la mitad del parque a esperar a Serena y Darien, mientras que la rubia los veía con mucho dolor e impotencia irse, su mirada se lleno de ira y odio.

-Chicas, ustedes vayan a la policía a hacer la denuncia.

-Entendido Serena.-corearon las chicas.

-Y tú y yo iremos por nuestras cadenitas Darien, no por nada juramos que seriamos amigos hasta la muerte.-ayudando al pelinegro a pararse

-Eso es cierto Serena, vamos tras ellos.- entusiasmado Darien.

.

.

Los chicos salieron corriendo tras la pista de los asaltantes, mientras Lita hacia una llamada, ya que ella fue la única que no entrego su celular y quien se iba a dar cuenta si Mina le estaba dando la espalda a Serena.

-Diga.

-_Mina, los chicos ya salieron tras ustedes, nosotras nos iremos al Templo Hikawa, luego se van ustedes para allá._

-Está bien Lita, gracias.

-Andrew ese par ya viene, a prepararse.

-Sí, escondámonos, ahí vienen.

.

.

Mientras Serena y Darien se pusieron a buscar por todos lados. Darien rompió el silencio que se hacía presente en esta tensa situación.

-Serena, tranquilízate quieres.

-No puedo, que no te das cuenta que esas personas se llevaron el símbolo de nuestra amistad.-impotente Serena.

-No te preocupes, yo comprare unos nuevos dijes.- acotó el pelinegro para calmarla.

-No Darien, fui yo quien te dio ese regalo y es mi obligación devolvértelo.- indignada la rubia.

Pero de pronto aparecieron los asaltantes con sus armas de juguete.

-Vaya, sí que son valientes, nos siguieron.-burlesco Andrew.

-¡Cállate y devuélvenos lo que nos robaron!-furiosa Serena.

-Serena, no lo desafíes.

-¿Quieres las cadenitas?

-Ya déjame en paz.- y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, la llamó boba, insinuó que Darien era su novio y ahora la molestaba, había que cobrar venganza, por lo que Serena se abalanzó sobre Mina.

Los muchachos al ver la situación tuvieron que improvisar de urgencia.

-Darien, rápido… ¡tírate al suelo!- pidió desesperado Andrew.

-Está bien, pero… ¿qué harás?- preguntó Darien.

-Amigo, lo lamento pero no se me ocurre otra forma.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo siento mucho.-se disculpó Andrew, golpeando a Darien con una botella de vidrio que encontró escondida detrás de un basurero, dejándolo inconsciente de verdad.

Al sentir el ruido, Serena soltó a Mina y se acercó a Darien.

-Darien, despierta, por favor.-llorando Serena mientras lo movía.

-Vámonos.- apuró Andrew, tomando del brazo a Mina.

.

.

Los chicos se fueron y dejaron las cadenitas escondidas en el lugar que se había acordado, ahora la incertidumbre de todo era si Darien iba a reaccionar o no.

-Pero Andrew, tenía que ser fingido, no real.-afligida Mina.

-Lo sé, pero me puse nervioso cuando vi que Serena se te abalanzó Mina… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Si es entendible, al menos Serena solo me jaló el cabello y nada más porque si me hubiera rasguñado mi hermoso rostro, diferente seria la historia.- fingiendo enfado Mina.

-Ja, ja, ja, Mina no seas tan vanidosa.-se rió Andrew.

-Mejor vámonos al templo o si no te daré una patada.- contestó la rubia ahora si enojada.

.

.

-Darien, no me dejes, yo te amo.-confesaba la rubia totalmente descontrolada.-Te perdono todo pero por favor abre tus ojos, ¡no puedo vivir sin ti!-gritó.

Poco a poco Darien fue cobrando el conocimiento, estaba algo mareado pero lo primero que vio fue a Serena.

-¿Princesa?-dijo desorientado.

-Darien… ¡estás vivo!-alegre y abrazándolo. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, princesa… y tú ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien, esa loca no pudo conmigo.-se rió Serena.-Me da mucha alegría que te sientas bien… ¿no quieres ir al hospital?

-No, Serena no te preocupes, estoy bien, de veras.

Serena ayudo a Darien a pararse y se sentaron un momento en una banca cercana a la salida del parque. Luego decidieron irse y cuando iban saliendo del parque se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

-Serena, mira, ahí en el árbol de cerezos.- indicó Darien.

-¡Son nuestras cadenitas!- gritó emocionada Serena.

-Tal parece que esos asaltantes no son tan malos.- bromeó Darien.

-Parece que sí.- respondió Serena.-_Ahora no me quedan dudas, todo esto fue planeado y ya me imagino a quien se le ocurrió.-_pensó la rubia.

Darien se acerco al árbol y sacó las cadenitas. Luego ambos se colocaron las cadenitas, como lo hicieron hace 4 años, a excepción de que no se subieron a la fuente, ya que se encontraban cerca de la salida del parque.

-Bueno Darien, mejor me voy.-se despidió incómoda Serena.

-Está bien Serena.- correspondió la despedida Darien.-_Rayos no le pedí perdón otra vez, me van a matar cuando se enteren, sobre todo Mina.-_pensó el pelinegro.

Pero cuando la rubia se disponía a irse, se dio la vuelta y se lanzó sorpresivamente a los brazos de Darien, dándole un beso al cual él correspondió. Poco a poco se fueron separando y Serena salió corriendo, dejando a Darien ahí parado.

-Vaya, mi princesa es impredecible y creo que si me perdono y cree en mi amor.-de lo más contento el pelinegro, yéndose a su departamento.

.

.

Serena llegó a su casa y se extraño al no ver a nadie, por lo que decidió irse a su habitación, ya que había sido un día muy agitado, pero antes de dormirse envió un mensaje de texto a "cierta" persona. Por otro lado, Darien ya estaba instalado en su cama, hablando con Mina por teléfono y contándole que todo había salido bien, omitiendo lo del beso por supuesto, cuando ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo sonó su celular, era un mensaje de texto de su princesa.

"_Darien, gracias por defenderme de esos falsos asaltantes, no creas que no me di cuenta que todo fue planeado por ustedes, pero si no hubiera sido por eso jamás te hubiera perdonado, y si te perdono porque te amo y creo en tu amor._

_Besos, Serena"_

-Y yo a ti princesa, también te amo.- suspiró Darien con una gran sonrisa.

Así todos se encontraban durmiendo felices por el éxito del plan, sobre todo Serena y Darien que se amaban con todo su corazón y harían lo imposible por estar juntos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Editado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "A escondidas"**

Al día siguiente, Serena se despertó tan alegre que decidió ir a despertar a su hermano para tomar desayuno en la cama.

-Andrew, despierta, ya es de día.- alegre Serena, mientras movía a su hermano.

-Hola, buenos días.-saludó.-Pero que gusto es despertarse así con este angelito caído del cielo.-comentó Andrew contento.

-Gracias por lo de angelito hermano, pero mira te preparé el desayuno, bueno en realidad el desayuno de ambos.- riéndose.- Hazte un poco para allá para colocar la bandeja.

-Serena esto es cereal con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una manzana.- se burló el rubio.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy mamá que prepara hotcakes como desayuno, bastante buenos por lo cierto, me estoy desviando del tema, la cosa es que si no lo quieres me lo llevo.-enojada la rubia.

-¡Espera! Yo no he dicho que no lo quiera, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

-Eres un…-pero Andrew le puso cara de corderito degollado.-Está bien, tú ganas, lo que es yo me comeré ese rico cereal ¡porque muero de hambre!-exclamó.

-Dime ¿A qué se debe este desayuno tan especial?-preguntó Andrew curioso.

-Esta es mi manera de agradecerte por haberme ayudado a perdonar a Darien.-dijo escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Serena, yo haría cualquier cosa contar de verte feliz, incluso recurrir a las ideas locas de Mina.-riéndose.

-¡Bingo! Sabía que a ella se le había ocurrido todo.

-Sí, así es hermanita.

-Aunque tendrá que rendir cuentas por haberme dicho boba.-fingiendo enfado.

-No seas rencorosa.- riéndose Andrew.-Por cierto ¿quieres ir al cine hoy?

-Claro, además hoy estrenan "Luna Nueva".-con cara soñadora.

-Bueno veremos esa.

-Andrew… ¿Puedo invitar a las chicas?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema Serena.

-Gracias, las llamaré.-emocionada.

.

.

Serena salió de la habitación y se fue directo al teléfono para preguntarle a Mina y a las demás si querían ir al cine.

-Diga.

-_Hola Mina, soy yo, Serena._

-Hola Serena, ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien, oye Mina te llamaba para invitarte a ti y a las chicas al cine._

-Gracias Serena, no te preocupes, yo le aviso a las demás.

-_Está bien, Mina nos vemos afuera del cine a las 14:00 hrs._

_-_OK Serena, la gran Mina Aino llegará puntual.

-_Adiós, nos vemos Mina._

-Adiós, Serena.

.

.

Luego de la llamada, Serena se dio un baño y se vistió. Se colocó un top amarrado al cuello en color fucsia con adornos de piedras en color café, jeans blancos con un cinturón café y zapatos bajos en color fucsia. Decoró sus chonguitos con unos prendedores en color fucsia con forma de mariposa. Bajó y se encontró con su hermano que vestía una camiseta naranja con un estampado de "STAR" en color dorado, jeans de mezclilla y zapatillas.

-Pero que guapo te ves hermanito.-coqueta Serena.

-Gracias señorita, tú no te quedas atrás en hermosura.

-Bien, vámonos que quiero tener buenos asientos en el cine.

Pero cuando abrieron la puerta, ¡sorpresa! Darien estaba parado ahí, se disponía a tocar el timbre pero justo abrieron la puerta. Vestía una camiseta azul, sobre ella traía puesta una camisa celeste totalmente desabrochada, jeans y zapatillas.

-Hola Darien.-saludó sorprendida Serena.

-Hola pequeña, hola Andrew.

-Hola amigo…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-riéndose.

-Nada, solo venía a visitarlos.-dijo rápidamente.-_Aunque venía a buscar a Serena.-_pensó.

-Amigo, ¡que pena! Pero mi tesoro y yo vamos a salir.- respondió Andrew con burla.

-¡Que mala suerte! Pero vuelvo más tarde.

-Oye Darien, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros al cine?-preguntó Serena.

-Si no es molestia.-apenado el pelinegro.

-Claro que no, tú eres mi mejor amigo.- sonrió.- Además Andrew invita.

-Si eso es cierto amigo.

-Bien entonces vamos, no hagamos esperar a la señorita.-animado Darien.

.

.

Así los muchachos se dirigieron al cine, saludaron a las chicas que ya se encontraban en el lugar, compraron las palomitas de maíz, golosinas, bebidas y por supuesto las entradas.

-Oye Serena ¿Y qué película veremos?-preguntó Mina.

-Veremos "Luna Nueva".

-OMG, veremos los abdominales del guapísimo hombre lobo.-emocionada Mina.

-Estás equivocada porque Edward es mucho más guapo.-orgullosa Serena.

-Claro que no, el más guapo es Jacob.-roja como tomate Amy.

-Están locas, yo concuerdo con la tonta de Serena, ese vampiro es un verdadero adonis.-con ojitos pícaros Rei.

-A Lita no hay que preguntarle porque dirá que mi hermano es el más guapo de todos.- pegándole con el codo Serena a Lita.

-Eso es cierto, pero también encuentro muy guapo a Jacob.- sonrojándose Lita.

-¿Por qué no mejor entramos a ver la película?–sugirió Darien, viendo asomar los celos de Andrew.

-¡Sí!-respondieron todas.

.

.

Ingresaron a la sala, se acomodaron en los cómodos sillones de la primera fila y curiosamente Serena y Darien se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Todas lloraban al ver como Edward terminaba su relación con Bella por el bien de ella, también gritaban de impotencia cuando Edward viaja a Italia a ver a los Vulturis porque cree que Bella está muerta y finalmente todas lloraban desconsoladas con el ansiado reencuentro entre la pareja, Darien al ver como Serena lloraba cautelosamente le tomó la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pero nadie se dio cuenta debido a la oscuridad de la sala. Al término de la película Serena y Darien se soltaron y todo el grupo se dirigió a una fuente de sodas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Si yo hubiera sido Bella me quedó con Jacob.-indignada Mina, golpeando la mesa.

-Ya cálmate Mina, es solo una película.-la regañó Rei.

-Lo siento.-apenada con el brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-Pero fue lo mejor, además Edward le pidió matrimonio a Bella.-dijo Serena mientras bebía de su jugo.

-Chicos debo decirles algo.- serio Andrew.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron todos.

-Lo que pasa es que voy a tener que renunciar a mi trabajo en el crown porque en el lugar donde estoy haciendo mis prácticas como arquitecto me contrataron.-emocionado el rubio.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Serena.

-Sí, y te prometo que el día de mi graduación te diré el nombre de la empresa.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-Porque no señorita, además ese día sabré si me contratan definitivamente o no.

-Pero para eso faltan 6 meses.-haciendo puchero.

-Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar.

-Que mal hermano eres.-riéndose.-Esta bien esperaré.

-Oye Darien, tú también te gradúas en 6 meses como médico.-dijo Rei.

-Así es, luego de eso a lo mejor viajo a Estados Unidos a especializarme como pediatra.- contento el pelinegro.

-¿Y por qué a lo mejor?-preguntó Lita.

-Porque primero quiero trabajar aquí, juntar dinero a pesar de que tengo la herencia de mis padres prefiero juntar mi propio dinero y además no puedo irme porque la mujer que amo está aquí en Tokio.-sonrojado Darien.

-Te la tenías calladita bomboncito.-dijo Mina pícaramente.

-No me digas Darien que al fin aceptaste el amor de Saory.-dijo Andrew.

-¿Quién es Saory?-preguntó Serena sorprendida, ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de ella.

-Ella es una amiga de la universidad que está estudiando para ser bióloga.-entusiasmado.-Pero es solo una amiga.

-¿Enserio?-irónica Serena.

-Oye Serena, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Rei molesta.

-Nada, me voy a casa, me duele un poco la cabeza, adiós, nos vemos.-dijo Serena retirándose de la mesa molesta y triste.

-Parece que está algo celosa.

-¿Qué?-respondieron todos.

-No me digan que no se dieron cuenta que tal vez piensa que Darien la va a olvidar igual como ella lo hizo con él cuando dijo lo de su enamorado.-explicó Mina.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Quién es el famoso enamorado de Serena?-dijo intrigada Amy.

-Tienen razón, porque a nosotras nunca nos ha contado.-secundó Lita.

-Oye Darien, a ti ¿Nunca te dijo el nombre de ese tonto?-preguntó celoso Andrew.

-No, nunca me lo dijo.-mintió.-_Si supieras que soy yo, me matarías.-_pensó.

-Creo que es mejor irnos.- propuso Amy.

-Si tienes razón.-respondieron todos.

.

.

Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, excepto Darien quien sabía perfectamente que Serena no estaba en su casa sino que estaba en el parque. Por otro lado en vez de irse a casa Serena decidió ir a calmar su furia al parque ya que si llegaba a casa así lo más probable es que sería víctima de un interrogatorio por parte de Andrew y no quería eso, prefería relajarse viendo la fuente de agua del parque, pero a su mente llegó el nombre de Saory.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Primero me miente al no decirme que Andrew le pidió que me vigilará, luego con que me ama y ahora me enteró de la famosa Saory, ¡es un mentiroso compulsivo, con que en verdad la ama a ella!-gritó.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo una voz muy cerca de ella.

-Con que eres tú.-respondió enfadada Serena.

-Serena no te enojes, tú sabes perfectamente bien que a quien yo amo es a ti y Saory solo es una amiga a la cual no puedo corresponder su amor.- acariciándole con dulzura una de sus mejillas.

-No te creo, además no me contaste que te irías a Estados Unidos luego de graduarte de la universidad.-le contestó llorando la rubia.

-Pero lo del viaje no es seguro y lo dije delante de todos, la mujer que amo está aquí en Tokio y esa eres tú princesa.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó curiosa.

-Es enserio y por lo mismo Serena yo…quería…preguntarte algo.-nervioso el pelinegro.

-¿Qué cosa Darien?-inquieta Serena.

-Serena Tsukino, mi tierna princesa ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Darien tomando las manos de Serena.

Serena estaba en shock, acaso había escuchado bien, Darien, su Darien ¿Le había pedido ser su novia? No todos los días tú mejor amigo te vigila, se pone celoso, acude a planes locos por recuperar tu amistad y mucho menos te pide ser su novia después de amarlo en secreto durante tantos años.

-Sí.- respondió.-Quiero ser tu novia mi Darien.

En ese momento Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó tiernamente, símbolo de que al fin podrían estar juntos pero había un pequeño problema llamado Andrew. Lentamente fueron cortando el beso.

-Darien ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Andrew se enteré de nuestro noviazgo?-dijo Serena preocupada.

-No te preocupes, por ahora nuestro noviazgo será a escondidas y más adelante soltaremos la bomba, aunque no te niego que Andrew me da bastante miedo pero por nuestro amor soy capaz de soportarlo todo.

-¿Entonces seremos como Romeo y Julieta?-emocionada la rubia.

-Algo así, la única diferencia es que nuestro enemigo es el malvado Andrew.- burlándose el pelinegro.

-Oye mi hermano no es malvado, es algo celoso, bastante diría yo pero no es malvado.-fingiendo enfado.

-No te enfades, mira te tengo un regalo.

-¿Qué es?

Fue entonces que Darien tomó de la mano a Serena y la ayudo a subirse arriba de la banca, él se arrodilló y comenzó a cantarle una hermosa canción.

_Lo que siento por ti es ternura y pasión_

_Tú me has hecho sentir que hay en mi corazón_

_Tanto amoooooor_

_Tanto amooooor_

_Yo nací para ti_

_Tú también para mí y ahora sé que morir_

_Es tratar de vivir_

_Sin tu amoooooor_

_Sin tu amooooor_

Serena estaba más que emocionada escuchando la dulce voz de Darien, escuchando lo que él sentía por ella.

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa_

_Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas_

_Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo_

_Si tengo de cerca el olor de tu pelo_

_Mi niña bonita brillante lucero_

_Te queda pequeña la frase te quiero_

_Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo_

_Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos._

_Aquí hay amooooooor_

_Aquí hay amoooooor_

_Aquí hay amor amor_

_Aquí hay amor amor_

_Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor_

Serena al escuchar cantar a Darien se le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, el hecho de que la llamará "Princesa" la hacía sentir especial, sobre todo cuando le decía que la amaba.

_Esta noche como tú me sube que cuando_

_Te tomo de la mano por el parque camino en las nubes_

_Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada cuando solo estuve_

_Nada se podrá comparar con algo tan especial_

_Le agradezco al tiempo que me ha demostrado_

_Que las cosas buenas llegan en cualquier momento_

_Que no imaginaba que conocería algún día este sentimiento_

_Un amor puro y natural digno de admirar_

_Digno de admirar princesa_

Darien mientras cantaba también recordó varios momentos vividos junto a Serena, sobre todo cuando ella le regaló la cadenita de amistad. Cantarle esa canción para Darien era especial ya que podía agradecerle a la rubia que nunca estuvo solo cuando sus padres murieron en ese fatídico accidente y por comprender que había conocido al fin el sentimiento de amar.

_Un montón de fantasía lleno de romance y alegría_

_De bellos detalles cada día mira quien lo diría_

_Que de ti yo me enamoraría y que sin tu amor no viviría_

_Como sabia que esto pasaría_

_Que ibas a ser mía_

_Y que yo querría (amarte por siempre)_

_Amarte por siempre (mi niña bonita)_

_Mi niña bonita_

Jamás se le pasó por su mente enamorarse de su amiga, de la persona a la que por años vio como hermana pero que ahora no se arrepentía de verle como mujer, como la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado.

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa_

_Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas_

_Y siento que vuelo más alto q el cielo_

_Si tengo de cerca el olor de tu pelo_

_Mi niña bonita brillante lucero_

_Te queda pequeña la frase te quiero_

_Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo_

_Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos._

_Aquí hay amooooooor (mi niña bonita)_

_Aquí hay amoooooor (mi niña bonita)_

_Aquí hay amor amor_

_Aquí hay amor amor_

_Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor_

Cuando Darien finalizo la canción, nuevamente tomó de la mano a Serena y la ayudó a subirse arriba de la fuente donde se fundieron en un tierno beso. Ahora comenzaría su oculto romance, lleno de de amor y felicidad, y claro algunas complicaciones que haría que fuera descubierto de una manera no tan agradable, pero por ahora se dedicarían a amarse con gran intensidad.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Editado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "In fraganti"**

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que Serena y Darien se hicieron novios. Durante ese tiempo la pareja se veía a escondidas en el parque, a veces Darien iba por Serena a la preparatoria, o ella lo iba a visitar a su departamento, ya que tenían de su lado la fachada de ser los mejores amigos, cosa que no había cambiado a pesar de ser novios y también las visitas nocturnas que hacia Darien desde comenzaron su noviazgo, escalando el balcón de la habitación de la rubia una vez al mes. El pobre de Darien ya había sido víctima de las galletas de Serena, es que a decir verdad, la rubia no cocinaba muy bien y por lo general las preparaba en casa de su amado para que nadie sospechará, aunque a veces lo hacía en su casa. Andrew ya sabía que Darien tenía novia pero la curiosidad por saber quién era lo estaba matando, y para poder sacarle el nombre de su novia como tantas veces lo había intentado, él y Darien fueron a comprar los trajes para su graduación.

-Vamos Darien, dime como se llama tu novia…o acaso ¿No tienes novia?-preguntó intrigante Andrew.

-Ya te lo dije, te diré su nombre luego de la graduación. Y "Si", tengo novia.-recalcó esto último el pelinegro mientras veía los trajes.

-Bueno, tendré que conformarme hasta pasado mañana.-suspiró el rubio.

-Entendido amigo.-bromeó Darien.-Pero que paciente eres.-se rió.

-Que gracioso ¿no?- ironizó el rubio.-Para que veas que soy un buen amigo, te esperaré.

-Gracias por entender. Por cierto yo me llevaré este traje y tú ¿Cuál llevarás?

-Creo que este.-señalando un traje.-Oye no se te vaya a olvidar que mi mamá está organizando una fiesta para festejarnos por graduarnos.

-Claro que no se me olvida, además desde que mis padres murieron ustedes son mi única familia.-respondió triste Darien.

-Hermano, anda no te pongas así, yo sé que extrañas a tus padres como yo extraño a…-pero el rubio se quedó callado.

-¿A quién?-preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-Como yo extraño a mis abuelos.- respondió nervioso Andrew.

-Es cierto, ellos murieron cuando entramos a la preparatoria.

-Mejor no recordemos cosas tristes ¿sí?, sólo una cosa, al menos dime como es tu novia, por favor.-suplicó el rubio.

- Esta bien. Ella es como un ángel caído del cielo, es tierna, dulce, alegre pero cuando se enoja es terrible y es un poco celosa.- se rió el pelinegro.

-Vaya y dime…¿Serena sabe quién es?- interrogó Andy.

-Sí, claro que sabe quien es y hasta la conoce.

-¿Enserio?-respondió el rubio.

-Sí y son muy buenas amigas.

-Oye ¿Por qué no la invitas a la fiesta?-consultó Andy.

-No creo que pueda asistir, ya que le ofrecieron una beca para terminar su carrera de Derecho en Londres.-dijo Darien, tratando de sonar creíble y triste.

-Que lástima, pero bueno cuando vuelva la conoceré.

-Si.- respondió el pelinegro.- _Cuando sepas quien es mi novia seguramente yo tendré que ir a esconderme a Londres.-_ pensó Darien.

-Oye hermano, sabes he notado a Serena muy contenta en estos meses, si prácticamente todos los días toca el piano.

-Pero Andrew es normal, en solo dos días sabrá si te contratan o no, debe de tener su lista de cosas preparada para ti.-rió Darien.

-Quizás… ¿No será que se olvidó del tarado o peor anda a escondidas con él?

-Eso es imposible, me lo hubiera dicho y yo te lo hubiera contado a ti.-respondió nervioso el pelinegro.

-Eso espero, ya que no quiero que Serena sufra por un amor no correspondido, además últimamente ha hecho galletas en forma de corazón.

-Deben ser las que me obsequia. Lo que sucede es que ella y mi novia no se llevaban muy bien y Serena un día fue a tomar el té conmigo y estaba mi novia y quedó maravillada con las galletas.

-Pobre, y es que Serena cocina tan mal que no sé cómo no la ha matado.-se burló Andy.

-_¡Wow! Hablando de mi princesa, le diré lo que dijiste_.-pensó Darien.-_Aunque pensándolo bien si cocina mal.-_se rió.-Y Andrew, recuerda que Serena también salió de vacaciones y al fin pasó a 2°de preparatoria, otro motivo para estar feliz.

-Tienes razón.

De pronto, la conversación se vio interrumpida, ya que el celular de Darien sonó.

-Hola princesa…si estoy en el centro comercial comprando mi traje…aja…si Andrew también está aquí… ¿en el parque?... OK, te amo.-finalizó la llamada Darien.

-Alguien tiene una cita.-se burló Andy.

-Y tú también, con Lita en media hora en el Barrio Chino.-le respondió con burla también el pelinegro.

-Está bien, no se puede bromear contigo, parece que andas sensible.-se rió Andy.-Mejor paguemos los trajes para irnos a nuestras citas.

Y así los chicos pagaron sus trajes, fueron a sus casas a cambiarse y partieron a sus citas.

.

.

-Andy ¡qué bueno que llegaste!- exclamó Lita alegre, mientras abrazaba a su novio en la entrada del Barrio Chino.

-Hola amor, perdón por la demora.-apenado.-Es que fui a esconder mi traje al departamento de Darien.

-¿Y por qué amor?

-Porque quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Está bien, pero por la demora me tienes que recompensar.-sonrió maliciosamente Lita.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo señorita Kino?-siguiéndole el juego Andrew.

-Con un beso.-rió Lita.

-Sus deseos son órdenes señorita.-sonrió Andy.

Y así se dieron un tierno beso y se fueron abrazados por todo el Barrio Chino recorriendo las tiendas.

.

.

Una linda rubia de 16 años se encontraba esperando sentada en una banca del parque Nº 10 a su novio, con quien mantenía una relación a escondidas ya que su hermano era un poco celoso y sobreprotector. Ya llevaban así 6 meses y pretendían anunciar su noviazgo en 2 días, justo el día de la graduación de su hermano y su novio.

-¿Pero quién es la princesa más hermosa del mundo?-dijo Darien haciéndose el distraído.

-Sabes que soy yo.- respondió presumida Serena.

-Claro que eres tú mi amor.- dándole un beso a su novia.

La pareja recorrió el parque tomados de la mano hasta que Serena soltó una pregunta que la estaba torturando.

-Darien ¿Estás seguro de que debemos soltar la bomba de nuestro noviazgo en la fiesta?-preguntó preocupada.

-Si princesa, estoy seguro, es mejor que tus padres y Andrew se enteren, aunque pierda la confianza de ellos y la amistad de tu hermano.

-Está bien, pero conste que si terminó encerrada en una torre, tendrás que ir a rescatarme.-protestó la rubia.

-¿Qué no se supone que éramos Romeo y Julieta?-bromeó Darien.

-Sí, pero ahora seré Rapunzel y tendrás que subir por mi largo cabello.-se rió Serena.

-Da igual quien seas, siempre te voy a amar.

-Darien.-suspiró la rubia.

-Sabes Serena, Andrew cree que eres estudiante de Derecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, verdad? –preguntó exaltada.

-Claro que no y te había invitado a la fiesta pero le dije que te irías a Londres.

-Darien Chiba, yo jamás seré abogada, estás loco, con suerte me va bien en literatura e inglés.-contestó enojada Serena.

-Ya cálmate, y también le dije que mi novia y tú se llevaban de maravilla.

-Como no ¡si ella y yo somos la misma persona!-ironizó la rubia.

-Además tenemos que soltar la bomba porque Andrew esta sospechando que tienes un romance oculto.

-Torre más alta del mundo, aquí va Serena Tsukino, tu nueva prisionera.-en tono dramático la rubia.

-Creo que te estás juntando mucho con Mina

-Pues claro, si es mi gemela.-le explicó orgullosa.

-Sí, claro Serena y Rei es mi melliza.-se rió Darien.

-¡Te estás burlando de mi!-gritó Serena.

-No tontita, anda no te enojes, ¿quieres un helado?-chantajeó el pelinegro.

-De fresa con crema, y un pastel de chocolate con un jugo de naranja, también rosquillas con cubierta rosa y una malteada de vainilla.- respondió ilusionada.

-Está bien, vamos al crown. Oye solo era un helado.

-¿Me estas negando la comida?-preguntó con lágrimas.

-No, era broma, no llores.-apenado Darien.

-Conste que también quiero una pizza tamaño familiar.-amonestó.

-Está bien.- respondió resignado, su billetera si que sufriría las consecuencias.

.

.

La pareja se fue abrazada muy contenta hasta que una cuadra antes de llegar al crown vieron a Andrew, soltándose rápidamente e improvisando algo de emergencia que fuera creíble por venir juntos.

-Por favor, dile a Selene que venga a la fiesta.

-Entiende Serena, no puede ya que hoy se irá a Londres.

De pronto Andrew escuchó el nombre de alguien llamada Selene.

-¿Quién es Selene?-preguntó curioso.

-¿Acaso no saludas? -consultó Serena.- Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo estás?...yo muy bien Andrew ¿y tú? ….-ironizó la rubia.

-Perdón, pero ¿quién es Selene?

-Es mi novia.-respondió Darien.

-¡Hasta que al fin sé su nombre!-emocionado el rubio.- Por cierto ¿Dónde se encontraron?

-En el parque, cuando Selene y yo nos estábamos yendo pero se entretuvieron conversando como locas las dos, luego Selene se fue a su departamento a terminar de ordenar sus cosas para el viaje, ya que se va esta noche.

-Que lástima hermano pero es por su futuro.

-Lo sé.

-Oigan chicos tengo…-pero la rubia fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.- ¡Serena siempre contenta! ¿Quién del otro lado? …Mina, hola… ¿enserio?...vaya y ¿Hay en rosa?... ¡Tú sabes que me gusta el rosa!...Está bien… ¿De veras?... ¡Te adoro gemela!... Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?

-Era Mina, mañana iremos a comprar nuestros vestidos para la graduación de ustedes y logré convencerla de que el mío sería rosa.-relató emocionada.

-Que bien pequeña.-dijo Darien.

-Bien en que estaba antes de la llamada… ¡ah, ya sé! ...chicos tengo hambre y tú Darien prometiste delante de Selene que me darías de comer.

-Serena no abuses.-recriminó Andy.

-Pero él…-y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.- Lo prometió.- y Serena comenzó a llorar.

-Pequeña no llores, lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

-Gracias Darien. Andrew malvado.- sacándole la lengua.

Todos se echaron a reír por el gesto infantil de Serena para luego ingresar al crown a comer lo prometido por Darien. Andrew acababa de hablar con su jefe sobre su renuncia la cual él no acepto muy contento ya que Andrew era un buen trabajador pero le deseo muchísima suerte en la nueva etapa que iniciaría su vida: ser un arquitecto profesional. Luego de un rato entre risas y conversaciones triviales, los hermanos Tsukino y Darien se fueron a sus casas a descansar ya que el día siguiente sería muy agotador.

.

.

Amanecía en Tokio y una linda jovencita de 16 años aún seguía durmiendo y soñando también, nada más ni nada menos que con el día de su boda con su novio.

.

.

_Serena ya con 24 años de edad ingresaba a la iglesia tomada del brazo de su padre Kenji luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia tipo princesa en color blanco con aplicaciones de brillantes, su velo y su ramo de rosas blancas con rosa. En el altar se encontraba Darien con su impecable traje blanco muy nervioso esperando a su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos._

_-Estás hermosa.-susurró el joven._

_-Tú también, estás muy guapo.- también susurró la joven._

_-Darien te entregó a mi bebé, así es que cuídala mucho.-dijo Kenji emocionado._

_-Descuide señor, es mi mayor tesoro._

_La ceremonia iba a dar inicio pero antes el sacerdote tenía que hacer la pregunta clave._

_-Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-habló el sacerdote._

_-¡Yo me opongo!-se oyó una voz._

_-¡Pero si es Andrew Tsukino, el dueño de Tsukino Construcciones!-comenzó a murmurar la gente y la prensa, ya que Andrew era un reconocido arquitecto, Darien era el mejor pediatra de Tokio y Serena era una gran sicóloga, por lo que la prensa estaba invitada._

_-¡Andrew! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡No estabas invitado!- furioso Kenji.- ¡Lárgate!_

_-Vengo a salvar a mi hermana de este patán._

_-¿Patán? ¡Mi Darien no es ningún patán! Por favor Andrew, entiende yo lo amo, déjame ser feliz hermano, así también como tú lo eres.-con lágrimas en los ojos Serena._

_-Claro que me voy pero antes.-el rubio se acercó a Darien y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo tirado en el suelo._

_-¡Darien!-gritó Serena ¿Qué hiciste Andrew? ¡Eres un salvaje!- pero aprovechando el disturbio Andrew se echó al hombro a Serena y se la llevó ante la mirada atónita de todos._

_-Andrew, suelta a Serena, Andrew amor ellos se aman, déjalos vivir su amor de una buena vez.-suplicó su esposa Lita.- Hazlo por mí._

_Pero Andrew no hacía caso a nada ni a los reclamos de Serena ni a las súplicas de su esposa, llevándose de todos modos a su hermana que pataleaba._

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Darien, te amo! Y a ti Andrew te detesto, ¡suéltame!- gritaba eufórica Serena.- Creí que me querías._

_-¡Serena!-gritó Darien, quien yacía convaleciente en el suelo.- ¡Serena!_

_-Claro que no te voy a soltar Serena porque ese imbécil te engaña con otra._

_._

_._

En ese instante Serena comenzó a agitarse en su cama y a darse vueltas.

-No… mi boda… mi hermano…mi Darien… prensa… regalos…vestido… pastel…engaño… ¡No!-despertó pegando un grito que hizo que Andrew entrará en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-preocupado.

-Nada, solo una pesadilla, helados y pasteles extraterrestres.-mintió Serena agitada.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya paso.-la tranquilizó abrazándola su hermano.

.

.

Luego del episodio de la pesadilla, Serena se levantó, se duchó y vistió para ir de compras con las chicas pero Rei, su amiga de mirada amatista y con un don muy especial la notó muy nerviosa para su gusto.

-¿Qué te ocurre Serena? Te veo extraña.

-Nada.- haciéndose la desentendida la rubia.

-Serena, te conozco muy bien y no colmes mi paciencia… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? … anda dime ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti Rei, es que no sé como decírtelo.

-¿Tan grave es?

-No, mira lo que sucede es que anoche estuve conversando con mi prima Sakuya por chat y me contó que hace una semana soñó que se casaba con su novio y que todo terminaba en desastre.-mintió Serena.- Entonces yo le dije que tenía una amiga que vivía en un templo sintoísta y que tal vez me podía decir cuál era su significado.

-Ya veo.-hizo una pausa.-Mira Serena el tema de los sueños es bastante delicado, sobre todo soñar con boda.

-¿Qué tan malo es?-preocupada la rubia.

-Realmente quieres saber lo que significa.

-Si, Rei, anda dímelo ya, ¡por favor!-suplicó la rubia.

-Está bien.-hizo una pausa, tomó aire y luego lo soltó.-Significa que a esa persona le esperan tiempos malos con desagradables sorpresas o enfermedades.- explicó la morena.

-¿De veras? Pobre de mi prima, se lo tendré que decir cuanto antes.-alarmada la rubia.-_¡Ay no! ¿Qué me deparará el destino a mí?-_pensó.

-Bien chicas… ¿Ya vieron sus vestidos?-preguntó Mina.

-Si en eso estábamos.- contestó Rei.-Yo quiero ese rojo de ahí.

-¿Y tú Serena?

-El rosa que me elegiste Mina, aunque el que tú habías elegido era naranja.

-Lo sé, grave error, ya que ese color solo le viene a la gran Diosa del Amor, Mina Aino.-rió la rubia del moño rojo.

-Chicas y si vamos a tomar un helado al crown.- propuso Lita.

-¡Sí!-respondieron todas.

-¿En qué casa nos arreglaremos?-consultó Amy.

-En mi casa, ya que Andrew mañana se irá al departamento de Darien a arreglarse.-explicó Serena.

-Que bien, así dispongo de más tiempo para maquillarlas una por una y Andrew no estará diciendo "apúrense niñas lentas" o "mujeres tenían que ser".- imitándolo.

-¡Mina, no imites a mi hermano!-la regañó Serena.

-Perdón, pero si es la verdad.

-Mejor vayamos al crown chicas.- sugirió Amy.-Tengo demasiada sed por caminar tanto.

Todas se echaron a reír por el comentario de Amy, y es que la verdad de las cosas no le agradaba mucho salir de compras, pero esta era una ocasión especial así es que tuvo que resignarse. Así fue como las chicas finalmente se fueron al crown a comer pasteles y beber refrescos. Luego de risas y conversaciones triviales cada una se fue a casa.

.

.

Ya en su casa, Serena estaba con la intriga y la incertidumbre de contarle o no a Darien sobre su sueño, hasta que se decidió después de varios minutos a llamarlo por teléfono.

-Hola Darien.

-_Hola princesa… ¿Cómo estás?_

-Umm…no muy bien.-contestó extraña.

-_¿Qué sucede amor?-preocupado el pelinegro._

-Es que soñé que era el día de nuestra boda y terminaba mal ya que Andrew irrumpía en ella… ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

-_Claro que no Serena._

-Rei, tú sabes, ella es especial por ser criada en un templo sintoísta y me dijo lo que significaba.

-_¿Y qué es amor?_

-Significa que algo malo ocurrirá, te das cuenta Darien, si decimos lo de nuestro noviazgo, algo va a suceder y no será nada bueno.

-_Claro que pasará algo princesa y será algo muy bueno, todo será felicidad o ¿acaso quieres que vivamos escondidos siempre?-molesto Darien._

-No es eso, es solo que tengo miedo de la reacción de las chicas, de mis padres y sobre todo de Andrew.

-_Tranquila princesa, yo no te dejaré sola, pase lo que pase mañana estaré contigo siempre y enfrentaré todo lo que venga y por favor no le hagas caso a tus sueños, ya ves como te pusiste.-bromeó con esto último el pelinegro._

-Que gracioso Darien.-irónica la rubia.

-_Anda no te enojes, y Serena no es que te quiera cortar la llamada por mí me quedaría hablando toda la noche contigo pero mañana será un día agotador y debo descansar._

-Tienes razón amor, buenas noches, descansa y recuerda que te amo.-se despidió Serena.

-_Eso nunca lo pongo en duda, sé que me amas como yo a ti, descansa princesa, adiós._

Luego de terminar la llamada, Serena se sintió más aliviada, confiar en su novio le hizo bien por lo que decidió irse a dormir, mañana sería un día agotador y también lleno de sorpresas.

.

.

Un gran alboroto se escuchaba en la casa Tsukino, indicaciones por aquí y por allá, globos esparcidos por todos lados, serpentinas por doquier, ese fue el escenario con el que se encontró Serena al llegar a la sala.

-¡Demonios! ¡Está lleno de cosas! ¡Cualquier persona se perdería aquí! –se quejó la rubia.

-Buenos días hija.-saludó Ikuko.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Si te refieres a dormir del verbo dormir yo te diría que… ¡Estás loca! ¿A qué persona normal se le ocurre levantarse a las cinco de la mañana a inflar globos y luego discutir con su esposo porque no ha ido al supermercado?... ¡Ah, ya sé!... a ti.-respondió Serena enojada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te he dejado dormir desde esa hora?

-Si mamá.

-Pero Serena si ya es mediodía ¿Cómo vas a tener sueño aún?

-¿Qué?-extrañada Serena.-Bueno será mejor que te ayude ya que supongo que Andrew está donde Darien ¿verdad?

-Si hija hay mucho por hacer, yo estaré en la cocina preparando algunas cosas, mientras tú puedes seguir inflando globos y colocando las serpentinas.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ayudar en la cocina?-preguntó curiosa Serena.

-Porque hay gente que tiene talento para inflar globos y otras que tienen talento para cocinar.- explicó Ikuko.

-Ya entendí la indirecta mamá, no me acercaré a la cocina.- respondió irónica la rubia.- Por cierto las chicas llegarán a eso de las cuatro para comenzar a arreglarnos.

-Esta bien hija.

.

.

-Selene me llamó anoche para contarme que soñó con nuestra boda y que terminaba mal.-contó Darien mientras estaba parado en el balcón de su departamento.

-Pobrecita, quizá piensa que la dejarás o te olvidarás de ella debido a su viaje a Londres.- meditó el rubio.-Oye…dijiste… ¿Boda?

-No lo sé Andrew, yo la amo demasiado…y si, dije "boda"… ¿Acaso piensas que mi relación se quedará en un simple noviazgo? …¡Claro que no! Yo pienso formar una familia con Selene y vivir con ella hasta que la muerte nos separé.- confesó Darien.

-Sorprendente confesión amigo, jamás pensé que una chica te cambiaría tanto.-sorprendido Andrew.

-¿Para bien o para mal?

-Claro que para bien tonto, porque si le echamos un vistazo a tu lista de conquistas no terminaríamos nunca.- bromeó Andrew.

-Parece que levantarte más temprano de lo normal te dejo tarado.

-¡Oye! Tengo sentimientos y me estas lastimando, te voy a acusar con mi mamá.- haciendo berrinche el rubio.

-Deja tu berrinche y vayamos a comprar algo para comer, que al menos hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar.

-Bueno y por hacerme llorar me deberás comprar un helado.- chantajeó Andrew.

-Lo siento pero yo solo le compró helados a mi novia y a Serena.- triunfante Darien.

-¡Eres un traidor! ¡Me cambiaste por esas mujeres!-lloriqueó el rubio.

-Y tú a mí por Lita.- atacó el pelinegro.

-Creo que mejor vamos a comprar la comida…y que crees… ¡Yo invitó el helado!-se dio por derrotado Andrew.

-Bueno si tú insistes.- haciéndose el inocente Darien.

Los muchachos se fueron al centro comercial a comer un rico almuerzo y como lo prometido es deuda, Andrew invitó el helado, y no solo uno sino que fueron 3, luego fueron al departamento de Darien a arreglarse para su graduación. Mientras tanto la residencia Tsukino era un caos con los globos, serpentinas y demás cotillón, si esa mañana Serena casi se pierde con tanta cosa, el escenario era peor, por suerte estaban resguardadas ella y sus amigas en su habitación, luego de que todas se dieran un relajante baño era hora de dar inicio a "La sección de moda con Mina"…si, además de ser Cupido, crear planes-según ella a prueba de bobos-para salvar una amistad, también le encantaba maquillar y todo lo que tuviera que ver con cosmetología, así es que peinó y maquilló a todas las chicas. Luego de un par de horas bajaron todas a la sala, ya arregladas y listas para partir a la graduación. Serena lucía un vestido strapples en color palo de rosa con un lazo en su cintura del mismo color, su cabello estaba suelto y con algunos rizos, decorado con un prendedor de flor y zapatos de tacón plateados, Amy lucía un vestido atado al cuello en color azul cielo, su cabello lo llevaba decorado con un cintillo con aplicaciones de piedras a tono del vestido y zapatos de tacón negros, Rei lucía un vestido de un solo hombro en color rojo y zapatos de tacón del mismo color, su cabello negro lo llevaba completamente suelto y decorado con una flor roja, Lita y Mina lucían el mismo modelo de vestido con los hombros caídos solo que el de Lita era en color negro con flores rojas, zapatos de tacón negros y sus ondas castañas las lucía al viento mientras que el de Mina era en color naranja, zapatos de tacón a tono con el vestido y su cabello lo llevaba completamente lacio decorado con su típico moño rojo. Todas lucían maquillaje suave acorde con su vestuario.

-Pero que niñas tan lindas veo.- alabó Kenji.

-Gracias papá, gracias señor Tsukino.-sonrojadas las chicas.

-Era obvio que iban a quedar lindas, más bien yo diría divinas, porque recuerden que quien las maquilló y peinó fui yo.- luciéndose Mina.

-Sí, sí, sí…como tú digas Mina, pero ¿nos podemos ir ya?

-¿Por qué dices eso Rei?

-Me enviaron a buscarte, estamos todos en el auto.

-¡¿Se estaban yendo sin mí?!-lloriqueó Mina.

-Claro que no, es solo que comenzaste con tu bla, bla, bla y no te diste cuenta cuanto te dijimos que era hora de irnos.

-¡Son muy crueles!-comenzó con su escándalo.

-¡Ya vámonos quieres!-se exasperó Rei.

-¡No me grites!

Y ese fue el panorama en el auto de los Tsukino, durante todo el camino Mina se fue peleando con las chicas de por qué la habían dejado olvidada pero su enojo paso rápidamente cuando divisó en una de los televisores de las vitrinas de las tiendas a su cantante favorita Rihanna por lo que el resto del trayecto se fue cantando "Don`t stop the music" y además peleando con los demás conductores que le gritaban que cantaba mal. Las chicas iban rezando para llegar con vida a la universidad y rogando porque no hubiera alcohol en la fiesta, ya que Mina y el alcohol…sin comentarios.

.

.

Al llegar al establecimiento fueron recibidos por Darien quien lucía un traje en color negro con camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos formales y Andrew que lucía un traje en color azul con camisa azul zafiro, corbata azul oscuro y zapatos formales.

-Chicos pero que galanes.

-Mamá pero cosas dices.-sonrojado Andrew.

-Pero si es verdad amor, concuerdo con mi suegra, se ven guapísimos.-coqueta Lita.

-Serena… ¿Podemos hablar?-se le acercó Darien.

-Claro, Andrew, chicas, ya vuelvo.- avisó Serena.

Darien y Serena se alejaron un poco para conversar, llegando a la fuente que se encontraba cerca de la cafetería de la universidad.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Nada, es solo que hoy es el día princesa, hoy soltamos la bomba.

-Lo sé y estoy nerviosa.-se notaba en su cara.

-Todo estará bien princesa, solo quería decirte eso, te amo.

-Y yo a ti mi Darien.- besándose tiernamente.

La hora finalmente había llegado, ambos universitarios vestían su toga negra y su birrete, escuchando las palabras de los rectores de todas las carreras, Saory, la amiga de ambos dio el discurso de despedida mientras que Ikuko y las chicas lloraban, Kenji como buen fotógrafo se dedicó a tomar las fotografías.

-Llamó al frente al arquitecto Andrew Benjamín Tsukino Winston para hacerle entrega de su título profesional.- anunció el Rector de Arquitectura.

Andrew pasó al frente a recibir su diploma, al fin podría ejercer su sueño y profesión, lo mostró al público y le tomaron una fotografía, luego volvió a su lugar a esperar a que llamaran a sus demás compañeros.

- Llamó al frente al doctor Darien Armando Chiba Shields para hacerle entrega de su título profesional.- anunció el Rector de Medicina.

Darien pasó al frente a recibir su diploma, después de tanto luchar por fin se había graduado de médico como se lo prometió a sus padres el día en que murieron, mostró su diploma al público y le tomaron una fotografía, al igual que Andrew volvió a su lugar a esperar a que llamaran al resto de sus compañeros.

La ceremonia concluyó con todos los graduados arrojando sus birretes al aire y con un "Felicidades graduados". Todo mundo se fotografió junto al Doctor Chiba y al Arquitecto Tsukino , sin duda alguna las fotos más especiales fue la que se sacaron con sus novias, después de eso partieron rumbo a la residencia Tsukino a festejar a los graduados.

.

.

-Un brindis por los nuevos arquitecto y doctor de la ciudad.- alzó su copa Kenji, mientras celebraban en el jardín de la residencia Tsukino.

-¡Salud!-corearon todos bebiendo de sus copas. Las chicas por orden expresa de Ikuko solo pudieron beber jugo…Pobre Mina.

-Ven acá hermanita.-Andrew abrazó a su hermana.-Recuerdas que hace unos meses te dije que cuando me graduara te diría el nombre de la empresa donde trabajo.

-Sí.

-Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, así es que prepárate.- anunció Andrew.

-_¡Demonios! Deje mi lista de todo lo que le pediría en mi habitación, está haciendo esto a propósito, pero ya verá.-_pensó Serena.-Anda ya dímelo.

- Es "International Constructions Kou".

-¡¿Qué?! - sorprendida Serena.- ¿Y quiénes son esos?

-Me muero…-suspiró Amy.- Serena… ¡¿Cómo demonios es que nos sabes quienes son "Internacional Contructions Kou"?!

-No tengo idea.- rascándose la cabeza la rubia.

-Bueno Serena para no colapsarte solo puedo decirte que el dueño de esa empresa fue el encargado del proyecto "Life Star" de Osaka.

-Increíble.-dijeron los demás presentes.

-Bueno, bueno…no quiero interrumpir la charla pero Andrew, Darien , acompáñenme afuera a ver sus regalos.- pidió Kenji.

Cuando Andrew y Serena oyeron "regalo" salieron corriendo, pasando por encima de todos para ir al patio.

-¡Quítate, el graduado soy yo!-empujándola.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero quiero…

Muda. Así se quedó Serena por un buen rato cuando vio que en su patio trasero habían dos motos BMW 1200 una en color negro y la otra en color negro con plateado.

-¡Wow!...-fue lo único que dijeron los hermanos Tsukino.- ¡Son motos, son motos!-gritaron alegres.

-La negra es de Darien niños.- apareció Kenji y el resto de las personas.

-Pero esto debió haber costado una fortuna.-apenado Darien.

-Andrew, Darien, este es un pequeño regalo porque se graduaron.-dijo Ikuko.

-_Me pregunto que me regalaran a mí cuando salga de la preparatoria, digo mínimo un auto, es más económico.-_pensaba Serena.

-Gracias.-dijeron los muchachos emocionados.

-¿Y cómo funciona esta cosa?-preguntó Serena montada en una de la motos.

-¡Bájate niña, esto es para adultos!

-No te creo Andrew… ¡Yo soy grande!

-Te prometo que cuando estés más grande te enseño a conducir… ¿de acuerdo?

-Para que esperar, Darien me enseña.-con cara de inocente la rubia.

-A mi no me metas Serena.-en tono divertido.

-Traidor.- sacándole la lengua Serena.

-Está bien, tú ganas ahora que comienzan las vacaciones te enseñamos… ¿Qué dices?

-¿De veras? Gracias Darien.

-Darien no la consientas.

-Andrew recuerda que es mi mejor amiga y no puedo decirle que no.

Todos comenzaron a reír con esto último, luego entraron a la casa a cenar y a bailar un rato.

.

.

Luego de un rato Serena y Darien se escabulleron de la fiesta para estar un rato a solas en la parte más alejada del jardín.

-Felicidades Doctor Chiba.

-Muchas gracias princesa, ya no aguantaba más estar lejos de ti ni un segundo más.

-Darien….-suspiró la rubia.

Y sucedió…no les importó el lugar ni el momento, se besaron con infinita ternura hasta que…

.

.

-Lita, amor… ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Claro Andy… ¿Qué pasa?

-Ven acompáñame.- pidió Andrew, dirigiéndola al jardín.

-Bien Andy, vamos dime que…-pero Lita se quedó callada, ya que había visto a Serena y Darien besándose.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?

-Nada, sabes por qué no mejor no entramos a beber algo… ¿te parece?-nerviosa Lita.-_Cuando Andrew los vea va a arder Troya y a Darien le va a costar caro.-_pensó.

-No señorita, haber dime ¿por què te quieres meter a…

Pero Andrew no pudo continuar hablando, la vio…esa imagen, esa imagen que jamás pensó ver en su existencia… ¡Serena se estaba besando con Darien! ¡Con su amigo del alma! Eso significaba que ¿Él era el tarado de quien se había enamorado su hermana? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Ellos dos solo eran amigos! …Ahora estaba todo claro, por eso Lita no quería que mirara…Si antes odiaba al tipo ahora era diferente, conociendo el historial de Darien con las mujeres, el pobre se estaba ganando un lugar en el cementerio…Darien Chiba no saldría de esa casa si no era en un ataúd.

.

.

Un grito hizo que todo volviera a la realidad, Andrew quien instantes atrás se encontraba con su novia le había dado un puñetazo a Darien.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar nunca más en tu miserable existencia a mi hermana Chiba!-gritó Andrew sosteniéndolo de la camisa.- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Andrew, suéltalo, por favor, yo te explicó.- suplicó Serena.-Por favor.-llorando.

-Señor Kenji… ¡Ayuda!-entró gritando Lita.

-¿Qué sucede?-preocupado Kenji.

-¡Andrew está golpeando a Darien porque besó a Serena!-llorando Lita.

-¿Qué?-dijeron las chicas e Ikuko, haciendo que Mina escupiera su jugo.

-Vayamos a ver.-dijo Kenji.

-Corran que el show se va a acabar.-dijo Mina.

-¡Mina!-la reprendieron los demás.

-Yo la amo Andrew, entiende.-le contestó Darien ahora tirado en el piso con el labio roto y con sangre.

-¡Ja!... ¿la amas?-irónico Andrew.- Tú no la amas… ¡solo la estas usando como a las demás!-gritó.

Al escuchar eso Darien se puso de pie furioso y también le dio un puñetazo a Andrew, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Yo a Serena la AMO, la AMO! ¡Si es verdad! Antes no amaba, solo pensaba en mí y en nadie más, pero con Serena es diferente Andrew, tienes que creerme, el Darien mujeriego de la universidad murió cuando Serena me dijo que me amaba y cuando me di cuenta de que yo la amaba.-se sinceró el pelinegro.

-Es verdad Andrew.- habló Serena.- Él cambio, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, me cuidó, se puso celoso, hizo de todo por recuperar mi amistad y mi confianza, hasta fingió que nos asaltaban… ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se anunció Kenji llegando junto a su esposa.

-¿De verdad Darien es tu novio?-soltó Mina.

-¡Mina!-la reprendieron las chicas.

-Es verdad, Darien y yo somos novios desde hace 6 meses y papá, mamá.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.- ¡Ya no puedo más con esto! ¡Lo amo y no permitiré que me separen de él!-gritó.

-Hija, lo aceptamos pero estarás castigada por un mes por no haber confiado en nosotros tus padres ni habernos contado sobre tu noviazgo.-serio Kenji.-¡Bienvenido a la familia yerno!-dijo más relajado.

-Gracias papá.-emocionada Serena, abrazando a su padre.

-Y tú pídele una disculpa a Darien.- sentenció Kenji.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Te dije que le pidieras una disculpa jovencito, o ¿es que tu orgullo puede más?

- Perdón hermano, creo que me excedí, tu sabes lo importante que es para mí Serena.-cabizbajo Andrew.

-Lo sé… ¿Amigos?-pidió Darien.

-¿Amigos? ¡Te volviste loco! ¡Cuñados y amigos Chiba, cuñados y amigos!-emocionado.-Solo una cosa, si mi hermana derrama una sola lágrima por tu culpa será mejor que te escondas… ¿entendiste?-amenazó Andrew.

-¿Entonces en un sí, hermano?-preguntó Serena.- ¿Lo aceptas como mi novio?

-Claro que si mi tesoro… ¿me perdonas?- en eso Serena abrazó a Andrew.-Tomare eso como un sí.

-Bien creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy… ¿Por qué no brindamos?-propuso Rei.

-Un momento por favor.- pidió Andrew.-Lita, recuerdas que te pedí salir un momento.

-Si.- respondió ella.

-Pues era para esto.-dijo Andrew colocándole en su dedo anular izquierdo un anillo con un brillante en forma de rosa rosada.

-Andy… ¿esto es?

-Sí, estoy formalizando nuestra relación.

-Un aplauso por el amor.- propusieron Mina y Amy.

Luego de eso las tres parejas de enamorados que se encontraban presentes se besaron, todo era felicidad, sobre todoa para Serena y Darien que se amaban más que nunca.

* * *

**N/A: Hola..alguien por aquí seee...no tengo perdón por dejar tanto tiempo botado el fic, pero he tenido varios problemas, empezando por mi salud y otras cosas personales...Espero que les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mi escribirlo, así es que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás...¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Un beso de parte de Juani!**

**P.D: En las próximas semanas estaré editando los primeros capítulos, para que no se asusten, es cuestión de ortografía nada mas.**


End file.
